Peace in Blood
by NikitaDreams
Summary: Sequel to War of Words. When one man makes a foolish mistake he brings about a war that will wash violence over Gaia and toss our heroes into the middle of it all. When GFs battle do humans stand a chance to survive? Primarily Seiftis with some I/Se Sq/R.
1. Battle Before the Calm

Title: Peace in Blood

Author: Mynd's Matter

Pairings: Seifer/Quistis with some Selphie/Irvine, Squall/Rinoa

Disclaimer: I do not own FF8 or any of its characters. All original characters included in this story do belong to me however.

Author's Note: This is the sequel to my fic "The War of Words" and I recommend reading that first as it deals with how character relationships develop and also lays out the storyline for the conflict between the GFs and the SeeDs. However you do not have to read it and following is a short summary for those of you who haven't. Everyone else can continue onto the story.

_Summary: Quistis was forced to enlist Seifer's help when travelling to Esthar to investigate a mysterious death. Many strange twists and turns lead them to discover two Guardian Forces impersonating figures of power. An eventual attack by Galbadia and Esthar against the Gardens to release "imprisoned GFs" destroyed most of Balamb Garden and killed hundreds. B Garden was rebuilt after Squall negotiated a peace treaty with the GFs. Some have remained loyal to Garden however._

Prologue: Battle Before the Calm

7 years later...

He was tired, hot, and bloodied. It was the dead of summer and in the north-eastern forests of the Galbadian continent and that meant high temperatures and high humidity. As he hacked his way through the underbrush with his gunblade, Seifer felt his arm clenching beneath the black t-shirt he wore. Blood from the bullet wound in his shoulder was threading its way down his arm, sliding wetly over the sinewy muscles. Sweat licked his brow and trickled down the back of his neck. He stilled his breathing, nearly silent as he listened for sounds around him.

He'd been tracking the Galbadian terrorist for weeks now, chasing him from Deiling City to Timber, and finally to here - where he'd gotten word of a small convoy heading from the nearby village into the depths of the forest.

It had been barely dawn when he'd come across their camp. As usual, Seifer was working alone. However the target wasn't. The group consisted of a good seven or eight men - all with varying military and extremist backgrounds. The element of surprise had served him well enough and he'd taken out four of them before they'd realized what was happening, unfortunately not without taking a hit of his own. The others had split up, fleeing into the jungle in different directions. Seifer was intent on pursuing his primary target, but he had to be on guard.

Right now another man might be worrying about his own life, or thinking about those who'd he leave behind if he died. But Seifer was not that kind of man. He was focused in on the task at hand. If he completed the job, then he went home alive and a few thousand gil richer. If he didn't, well then he'd likely be dead, and it would no longer be his problem. But he didn't plan on dying.

Slipping between two thick-trunked trees, he pressed his back to one and shifted his grip on Hyperion. Sunlight slipped between the leaves, scattering patterns over the dirt and ground covering plants. He narrowed his eyes slightly, watching as a cluster of leaves shook slightly, trembling despite the lack of breeze. Seifer's body was as taut as a bow, the pain in his shoulder barely a memory now.

Only a foot or two away from him the man stepped into view. He was wearing all black and carried only a rifle with him. Dirt and sweat streaked a face that was crossed with scars and Seifer watched him with impassive eyes. This was not his target, but he'd been briefed on the man- a former soldier in the Galbadian Army, he'd been badly injured when they'd launched their attack against Balamb Garden nearly ten years ago now. His anger at the government that had allowed a corrupt politician to put them in the situation, and anger at SeeD had driven him to join the terrorist cell.

Seifer could hear the man's breathing now, faint as it was. With a flick of movement he drove the blade of Hyperion through the man's back, straight to his heart with enough force to kill him instantly. A silent and quick kill was necessary with others around. He lowered the body to the ground, pulling his weapon free. It made a faint sucking sound as it slid through the blood, bones and flesh and Seifer scanned the area quickly before moving on.

Low hanging branches caused him to duck as he stepped carefully past a cluster of bushes. Up ahead the trees thinned and he knew that beyond them lay Obel Lake. It was far more likely that the terrorists would stick to the shadows and relative safety of the forest until nightfall, so he turned toward the south and scanned the area again. His arm was throbbing but he couldn't risk casting cure now because any noise might alert any nearby enemies.

Seifer lifted his head at the sound of birds flapping through the canopy, disturbed from their roosts. He headed in that direction, holding his weapon at the ready.

The two men spotted one another at the same time and then nothing was still. Dirt was kicked up and branches snapped when bodies rushed past. Blades met with a dull ringing of metal against metal and scraped together as they struggled to over-power one another. Seifer had studied his target well. He knew that the man used a special sort of serrated knife with a curved tip.

Seifer used a powerful upwards slash to knock his opponent backwards, but the man quickly recovered, sweeping his own blade through the air. Seifer stepped back in time to dodge the blow, swinging Hyperion around to catch the other man in the side. The target cried out as it cut into his skin, deep enough to soak the grey t-shirt he wore with blood. Seifer quickly pulled back to block another attack, the serrated edge of the knife screeching against the flat of Hyperion's blade.

The sounds of blades ringing together filled the air as they fairly danced around each other. One man moved with power and grace, the other with speed and desperation. When Seifer moved in for the kill- spying an opening when his opponent dropped his arm just slightly, they both seemed to move as one. Hyperion pierced through the man's chest with the weight of his whole body behind it as he shoved forward. At the same time his attacker thrust out with his own hand, his blade digging into Seifer's side between his two lowest ribs.

As Hyperion pierced the terrorist's heart, blood spewed forth like a fountain from his mouth, dribbling down his chin and throat. Seifer withdrew his blade and stepped back, breathing harshly, the knife still embedded in his side as the other man dropped forward with a thud. He was dead- assignment completed.

Seifer lowered his gunblade slowly, glancing down at the knife in his ribs. Hoping it hadn't pierced anything vital, he closed his free hand around the handle and drew it free with a wince. Dropping it to the ground, he quickly cast a cure spell, taking care of the worst of his wounds. The pain stayed with him though and he leaned down to wipe the blood from Hyperion on the pants of the dead man.

He was really looking forward to going home.

oooOOOOooo

"Leonhart, I totally kicked your butt!"

Aidan raised a brow as he walked slowly towards the blonde who stood several feet away from him in the meadow that stretched out between the small cluster of houses and Balamb Garden in the distance. She smirked at him, a superior look on her face as she crossed her arms over her chest. Her blonde hair was parted in the middle, cut to chin length, and she was taller than him, a fact which annoyed him despite his mother's assurances that he'd grow once he hit his teen years.

Aidan ran a hand through his own brown hair and looked at her mildly. "I told you I wasn't going to race you here, Em. So you didn't kick my butt at anything."

She made a face at him. "You're so boring. I don't know why I even hang out with you."

He didn't bother to reply, sitting down in the long grass with a sigh. He lay back, pillowing his head on his folded arms as he stared up at the sky. Clouds drifted above, and he tried to think of what each one resembled. After a moment, Em plopped down beside him, sitting Indian style. She wore a pair of denim shorts and had the long skinny legs common of active girls her age. On one knee she had a multicolored band aid- a wound she'd suffered earlier in the week when they'd climbed the old oak tree on a neighbor's lot. Turned out the tree was so old it was rotting- something Em had discovered when the branch holding her weight had snapped and she'd tumbled a few feet to the ground. Luckily, bruised elbows and a scraped knee were the worst injuries she'd suffered. Though they'd both suffered through a lecture from their mothers.

"I hope my dad is home soon," she finally spoke up from beside him, her fingers worrying at a blade of grass. "He's been gone for almost a month."

"He's been gone that long before," he replied, glancing over at her. "So has my dad, and your mom for that matter. You should be used to it by now."

She let out a sharp breath of annoyance, turning to stare down at him. "Of course I'm _used_ to it. But that doesn't mean I don't miss them when they're gone."

He shrugged slightly. "You're such a girl sometimes."

She threw a handful at grass at his face and he sputtered when it got in his mouth and moved to retaliate, ripping out a clump with the roots still attached, dirt and all. It smacked her in the cheek and slid down to land in her lap- leaving a brown streak down her face and over her grey t-shirt.

"You JERK!" She lunged at him, tackling him to the ground.

"You started it!" he protested, struggling to push her off him as she ground the dirt into his hair.

He shoved her off him and stood, frowning down at her. "That was totally unnecessary."

"You deserved it." She stood, brushing the dirt off her clothes. "I'm going home."

"Me too," he said futilely running his hands through his hair to try and get the dirt out.

They frowned at one another then started to walk side by side.

"Don't you miss your dad when he's gone?" Em asked, breaking the silence that had fallen over them.

"I guess." Aidan shrugged, slightly. "But Mom's always there and you're always next door to annoy me."

She made a face at him and he smiled slightly.

"My dad said it was an Almasy trait to be annoying," he told her and she scowled in response.

"My dad said things about your dad that my mom says I shouldn't hear or repeat."

She headed for the back door of her house as they reached the property and waved to Aidan as he continued on, heading for his own house the next lot over.

The back door slammed shut behind her as she trudged inside and dutifully wiped her sneakers on the mat before heading towards the kitchen. Em paused when she heard voices, and then ran the rest of the way there. Her mother was standing at the counter, leaning against it with a glass of lemonade in her hand. But what really drew her attention was the man sitting at the table. His blond hair was damp as if just from a shower, and his eyes were shadowed from lack of sleep. He was eating a sandwich and an open bottle of beer sat before him, condensation dripping down the glass surface. Both of the room's occupants had turned to look at Em when she'd appeared at the doorway.

"Dad!" She smiled and rushed to hug him, not really hearing when her mother asked her why she had dirt all over her.

Seifer reached out with one arm to return the hug, wondering with some latent parental fear if his daughter had grown by a foot since he'd last seen her.

"Hey, Shrimp. You got taller while I was gone. Gonna have to find a new nickname."

She laughed, going to the fridge for some lemonade. "I only grew by like an inch, Dad. Mom measured." Em pointed to the growth chart that was carefully marked with height and date on the kitchen wall.

He watched her stand on her toes to pull a cup from the cupboard, eyeing the dirt that streaked her face and clothes. "Aren't you a little old to be playing in the dirt?"

She frowned, taking a long drink before letting out a sigh. "It's Aidan's fault, Dad."

Quistis raised a brow from where she stood, turning to put her glass in the sink. "Somehow I doubt you're blameless. Go wash your hands and face and change your clothes."

"Mooooom!" she groaned. "Why? We're not going anywhere."

"That doesn't mean you get to be filthy in the house. The sooner you do it, the sooner you can spend time with your father."

With a huff, the girl dumped her cup in the sink and trudged from the room. Both parents watched her go with slight amusement.

When they heard the sounds of her footsteps retreating upstairs Quistis shook her head slightly, moving to sit across from Seifer at the table.

"So, Xu was telling me something troubling," she began and their eyes met across the table. "Apparently a young explorer was in Fisherman's Horizon seeking passage to the Centra continent."

Seifer paused, the sandwich halfway to his mouth, and stared at her. "Doesn't he know that's forbidden as an act of war?"

"Apparently he comes from some money," she replied, shaking her head. "Got some fancy lawyers who claim that because the treaty is between the Gardens and the Guardian Forces, those not affiliated with Garden do not have to hold to its agreement."

"Loophole or not, that guy is going to end up dead, and he may bring a shitstorm down on the rest of us." He scowled slightly, having lost his appetite.

"I know. We tried to contact the ship that took him there but with no luck. So Selphie took a team out on the Ragnarok to see if they can intercept him before it's too late."

"Let's hope they can," he muttered.

Their conversation trailed off as Em's steps were heard descending the steps and Seifer took another bite of his sandwich, trying to push away worries of an all-out GF war so that he could enjoy this time with his family.


	2. Fumbling Towards Death

Chapter 1: Fumbling TowardsDeath

Disclaimer: I do not own FF8 or its characters. I own all original characters in this fic.

_If I wasn't doing this kind of exploration, I'd like to be doing some other kind of exploration. It might be more risky, or less risky, but, in the business of exploration, risk is part of the territory. ~ John L Phillips_

oooOOOOooo

Adimar Zeno had an itch to explore. And ever since his eighteenth birthday, that's exactly what he'd done. First he'd traveled north to Trabia, climbed the Vienne Mountains and gone rappelling in the nearby Trabia Crater weeks later. Thanks to his family connections he'd been to all three Gardens, visited the fire caves, and been granted a special pass into Esthar. He'd found the underground Shumi Village, spent a year on a boat with a group of whalers from Fisherman's Horizon. Now he was twenty-seven and restless. He felt that he'd explored everything he could. All that was left was Centra.

Centra, the forbidden continent as it was now called, stretched across the southern portion of the globe, a series of large islands. Ten years ago it had become off-limits. Apparently a group of rogue Guardian Forces had settled there and made a bargain with the Garden leaders that they were to be left alone.

As far as Adimar was concerned that agreement did not involve him. Some magical creatures wouldn't stand between him and his need to explore. His lawyers had confirmed that and after offering an obscene amount of money he'd procured a small merchant ship with a crew of two to take him to the Nectar Peninsula on the northern most island of the Centra continent.

He could see it in the distance now, a stretch of green across the turbulent ocean. The small boat rocked and bounced on the waves. He could hear the water smacking against the wooden hull and the creaking of the planks below his booted feet. The anchor was dropped and the captain came up, his wide sun-tanned face twisted into an expression of trepidation.

"There's a dingy off the starboard for ya. We're not going any further."

Adimar shrugged and moved to walk past the other man, the wind teasing at the thick black curls of hair that he'd neglected to tame with gel while he was out at sea. He ducked below decks to the tiny storage room where he'd slept in a hammock opposite the other crew man. He gathered his pack and double checked his belongings, including the pup-tent and the tightly packed inflatable mattress.

When he got back on deck, the two men were waiting for him. He stopped in front of them, fixing a pleasant smile on his face.

"I thank you for the ride, gentlemen. I trust you will be here in two weeks as we agreed?" he asked as he dug in his pack for the remainder of their pay.

The captain snatched the stack of gil, counting it silently before lifting his head to stare at him with murky eyes. "Yer kidding yerself if you think you'll be alive then, boy. But we'll be here in two weeks to look for ya. Or yer body."

Adimar shook his head as he moved past the men for the rope ladder to descend the side of the ship. As promised, the small rowboat was awaiting him. As he sat and took a hold of the oars the men still onboard released the tethers and soon he was rowing his way towards the shore.

By the time he reached the beach, his arms were aching. The water was rough and he was battling against the tide. He jumped out when the bottom of the dingy scraped sand, grabbing a hold of the bow to drag it to shore. He pulled the boat up towards the dunes, and after some digging, buried it upside down in the sand, covering the hull with a few large leaves he cut from a nearby bush.

As he made his way from the beach, Adimar crossed over a hill and stopped at the highest point. He let out a gasp, staring out across the plains that stretched before him. Rising in the distance were what looked like the skyscrapers he'd seen in Esthar, cast from steel and glass, reflecting the scenery around them. They were magnificent. Anxious to see it up close, he began towards the city.

oooOOOOooo

Quistis sat on the bed brushing her hair as she watched Seifer tug his t-shirt off over his head. He dropped it to the floor and her gaze lingered on the crumpled grey cotton as the water in the attached bathroom switched on. Sometimes she wondered why she missed that man when he was gone. She stood, setting her brush atop the dresser before bending to pick up the shirt and put it in the hamper that she was constantly reminding Seifer she had bought for a reason.

He came out of the bathroom, wearing only a pair of grey cotton boxers as Quistis returned to her seat on the bed. Her eyes trailed over the hard planes and angles of his muscles as if she were committing them to memory. That wasn't really the case. Even if he as gone for a year, she doubted she could forget. He looked almost the same as he had that first night -- bloodied and bruised in the Balamb Hotel. He'd put on some healthy weight, the result of regular meals and less smoking and boozing. Not that she'd ever get him to give up either completely.

The bed dipped under his weight as he stretched out beside her and her gaze followed his movements.

"I know I'm hot but you're starting to creep me out with all the staring, Quis," he muttered, curling one arm under his pillow.

She rolled her eyes, turning onto her side to face him. The only light on in the room was on her bedside table and it caught in her loose blonde hair, casting a halo of gold around her face. Seifer reached up to catch a strand of it between calloused fingers. He knew she was waiting for him to talk about his mission. At first, when they'd only been together for a while, he didn't understand her need to talk about everything. In fact, it had bothered him. Then he'd come back from a particularly hideous mission. Children killers. Not like the students at Garden. These kids had been ruthless and bloodthirsty. Trained with abuse and forced to kill their own families, they knew only bloodshed and violence. Seifer had been sent in to take out the extremist group. He still had no idea how many young bodies had fallen on his blade that day.

Em had only been a baby then, a tiny helpless thing that he could hardly fathom was half of him. Those child killers and thoughts of his own lost childhood had made him desperately want something more for his own child.

When he'd brought this up with Quistis, she'd just looked at him and smiled, as if she'd already understood everything he'd been thinking.

"I know," she'd said. "I want more for her, too."

Becoming a father had definitely been the most frightening thing he'd ever done. It wasn't something he ever imagined or aspired to be. He had no memories of his real father, and even the time spent in the orphanage had been absent of a father figure; he hardly ever recalled Cid being around.

Being a father wasn't easy like being with Quistis was. Caring for someone and needing them was hard in a way, but he trusted she was able to protect herself. She was a strong woman. Not the damsel in distress like Rinoa had always been and even for all her powers always would be. Quistis needed him in the same way he needed her, but not for protection.

Seifer felt a pressure on his chest and blinked, pulled from his thoughts as he gazed up at the woman resting half atop him. She folded her arms, resting her head on them as she smiled at him.

"Something on your mind?" she asked.

He shifted, sliding one hand through the silky strands of her hair and down to rub at the small of her back. He could feel the warmth of her skin through the satin of her nightgown and smell the minty hint of toothpaste on her breath.

"Just thinking," he finally answered, lingering in the simple intimacy of the moment.

"You haven't told me how your mission went," she prompted when it seemed he'd say nothing more.

"It was successful, obviously. I'm here, aren't I?"

Quistis sighed, pushing off his chest to sit up. This song and dance was old. Seifer always had to pretend he didn't want to talk about things, but she knew better. Raising one brow she stared down at him expectantly.

He groaned, rubbing a hand over his face. "I tracked him to the forests north of Timber. There were others. More than I expected. I was able to use the element of surprise to take some of them out fast. It wasn't really a one-man job."

"You're good, even Squall knows that, but do you think the intel on this guy was wrong?"

He smiled at her simple statement regarding his ability then shook his head. "Not wrong, just incomplete. A lot of these guys who were injured in the war are pissed. And who can blame them? It isn't the first time the Galbadian Army has been used for someone else's agenda."

Quistis shifted to lie beside him, close enough so her arm pressed against his. She watched the fan above the bed make lazy circles and heard the faint crash of the ocean in the distance through the open window.

"How was everything here?" Seifer asked, sliding his arm under her shoulders to draw her against him.

"Okay." She nodded, pressing her head against his chest so she could hear his heartbeat. "Rinoa and I took the kids to the fair. I think they actually stopped arguing long enough to have fun."

Seifer smirked, thinking fondly of the time when Em had given Commander Puberty's little brat a black eye.

"… it's kind of strange how much they fight, conflicting personalities I suppose. But Rin seems convinced that in five or six years they'll be flirting."

"What!?" Seifer sat up so fast that Quistis almost tumbled to the floor.

She glared at him from where she lay sprawled across the bed, her hair strewn out behind her with some strands falling over her face.

He seemed oblivious to her annoyance, frowning at her. "Why would Rinoa say something like that?!"

Quistis groaned and maneuvered under the covers. "I don't know, Seifer. Maybe she thinks it would be cute."

"It would not be cute. It would be horrible."

"You only say that because you're afraid to be related to Squall," she said, reaching over to shut off the bedside lamp.

The moonlight filtered through the open window and she could see him clearly as he scowled in her direction. "I'm not afraid of anything. I just don't want that little wimp touching my daughter."

Quistis closed her eyes, rolling so that her back was towards him. "You're being ridiculous. She's only nine."

There was some rustling of the sheets and she felt the warmth of his body pressed against her back. His arms came around her, stroking lightly over her stomach through the fabric of her nightgown. He sighed softly, his breath teasing through her hair and warming the back of her neck. She relaxed against him, a smile tugging at her lips. Sometimes he really was a typical protective father. She rather dreaded the day when her daughter started dating.

Seifer closed his own eyes, inhaling the scent of her shampoo and feeling the coolness of the sheets against his skin. He could tell by the pattern of her breathing that she was still awake. The night was quiet and peaceful. Em would be tucked into bed, hopefully asleep -- though the comics they often found under her pillow suggested that bedtime was an extensible notion in her mind. As he drifted to sleep he had no way to know that this might be the last normal night he'd have again.

oooOOOOooo

Selphie's fingers dashed over the controls as she guided Ragnarok in to land in the abandoned lot at Fisherman's Horizon. Her teammates Raijin and Fujin prepared to disembark as she lowered the rear hatch.

Outside the day was overcast and the streets were littered with rubble from a recent storm. Selphie tugged at the hem of her bright yellow skirt, her brown boots scuffing along the pavement as she looked over her shoulder at the others.

"Captain said he'd meet us at the pier, ya know," Raijin said, indicating which direction they should walk.

"What accomplish?" Fujin asked. "Too late."

Selphie shrugged slightly, worried as her green eyesscanned the ships lined at the dock. "We have to confirm he let Zeno off at Centra, find out what we can, and report to Squall. Maybe if he can contact the GFs and explain, we can avoid a battle."

"Doubtful," the silver-haired woman replied, heading towards the small merchant ship with the name _Fedalla _stenciled on the side. "Unreasonable."

The others knew she was right. Their last battle with the GFs had proven that they were more likely to attack first and ask questions later.

As they approached the ship they saw the captain step onto the deck. He was a hefty man with a wide sun-tanned face and a bushy black beard. He watched with squinting eyes as they came closer and waved them towards the small wooden plank from which to board. He stared down at them, chewing something black and bitter-smelling. It stained his teeth and he turned to spit it over the ship's rail and into the ocean.

"Ya must be the SeeDs that contacted me a little while ago." He rubbed a fat hand through his coarse beard and looked them over. "I told ya then I already dropped that stupid kid off. He's a fool if you ask me. Looking to die."

Selphie grimaced, looking anywhere but at his blackened teeth. "You're sure it was Centra you dropped him at, sir?"

"Of course I'm sure," he fairly growled. "It's been marked as forbidden territory for the last ten years but I can still read a damn map, little girl."

Selphie took no offense at his outburst. "Do you happen to know what your passenger was planning on doing in Centra?"

The captain scoffed, scratching at his jaw. "Hyne knows I didn't ask, but the damn kid went on and on. How he's been everywhere, seen everything. Except Centra. Said he had to go. He owed it to society or some shit. I didn't pay him much mind. Thought he was nuts, but he paid well."

"When you dropped him off did you… see anything?" Selphie asked carefully.

"I didn't see nothing and I didn't want to. We didn't take him ashore. Couldn't see nothing but the beach."

The three SeeDs exchanged glances of some relief, glad that at least the ship hadn't been seen by the Guardian Forces. Maybe one man wandering about wouldn't anger them.

"One last thing, Captain," Selphie said as the others turned to make their way toward the dock. "Do you know how Mr. Zeno was planning to return home?"

"Sure do. Fool expects me to meet him offshore in two weeks. My money says he won't make the meeting." With that he turned and walked away, his boots sounding on the planks of the ship's deck. Selphie watched him dip his black-tipped fingers into a can of tobacco and pinch some between his thumb and forefinger. She turned away before she could see him push the substance into his mouth.

Raijin offered her a hand to steady herself as she stepped from the ship. He looked down at her and she sighed, making her way back towards where Ragnarok was parked.

"What do we tell the Commander, ya know?" the large man asked as they boarded the airship.

"We tell him what we learned. He's the one who has to make the hard decisions." Selphie strapped into the pilot's chair, hoping that war was not imminent. She glanced back to watch FH disappeared in the distance, a sinking feeling filling her heart.

oooOOOOooo

It had taken longer than expected for Adimar to cross from the beach to the gleaming city. When he drew close enough he saw that the buildings were not made of glass at all, but rather were pulsing columns of magic. The ground around the city was flat and smooth like polished stone of deep black. He crossed the threshold, stepping from the dew-stained grass to the stone pavement. His boots left wet tread marks behind him as he made his way deeper into the city.

The buildings rose around him, shimmering pillars of varying size, out of the black stone. The glowing walls of these places looked clear like glass but he could see nothing inside of them. A trick of magic most likely. As he approached the center of the town, he saw that all of the buildings radiated outward from a central point like a starburst. The center itself was open, rather like a town square with a large sunken area that at first glance looked like a pond or a fountain. As Adimar moved closer he could see it was instead a sort of fount of magic. He recognized it then as a draw point. He had come across many of them in his travels. It seemed the city was built around it but he didn't have the knowledge to guess at what type of magic it was.

The place seemed deserted, silent but for the soft humming of the buildings. Adimar watched the shimmer of magic on their surfaces and was reminded of the Champagne waterfall he'd had at his graduation party. The sunlight cast a magnificent sparkle over everything and he closed his eyes against the glare.

When he opened them again, he was no longer alone. A woman stood before him, mere inches away. She was as tall as he was with platinum hair that fell down to her hips and eyes like pale amethysts. She did not move and he began to wonder if she was real, studying the bronze tones of her skin. But even if she were a statue, how had she gotten there? He'd heard not a sound.

He was reaching out a hand to touch her when she spoke, halting him.

"Human, you are forbidden here."

He dropped his hand to his side, giving the woman his friendliest smile.

"Actually, I'm not a member of any of the Gardens. I'm an independent explorer." He held out his hand in greeting. "My name is Adimar Zeno ma'am, and I'm here to explore this continent."

She looked down at his hand briefly, her expression unchanging then back at his face. "I care not for your name or purpose. You have violated the agreement."

"Look lady, I didn't make any agree-" he was cut off when she simply disappeared.

He frowned, twisting this way and that, looking for any sign of her, but she was gone. He felt relieved rather than annoyed and turned with the intention of leaving the city.

Suddenly the air around him was violently disturbed, as if a storm had swept in out of nowhere. It whipped around him, catching at his clothes and hair. The wind battered at his face, forcing him to squeeze his eyes shut. He felt sparks dancing over his skin and a bright light washed over him, bright enough to see through his eyelids. Then, as fast as the disturbance had come, it was gone. Slowly he opened one eye, peering cautiously about.

His other eye flew open and he stared into the endless darkness that now surrounded him. Gone were the tall magical buildings and the stone ground beneath his feet. There were no trees, no sunshine, and no blue sky stretching out behind him. As Adimar turned around, he realized that something bad had happened, but he had no idea where he was.

A voice, feminine and familiar echoed through the emptiness. "Death comes for you today."


	3. Treatise of Torture

Chapter 2: Treatise of Torture

"_Treaties are like roses and young girls -- they last while they last__"- Charles de Gaulle_

The sun wasn't up when Quistis was woken by the insistent beeping of her comm. device. She rubbed at her eyes and rolled over, reaching blindly for where it lay on the bedside table. Beside her Seifer stirred but didn't wake, burying his face under his pillow.

Yawning, she sat up and activated the device. "Yes?" Her voice was groggy and hoarse from sleep.

Squall's voice was on the other side, sounding like he'd been awake some time. Perhaps he'd never gone to sleep. "Quistis, I need both you and Seifer to come into Garden as soon as possible."

She turned to look at the clock, its red numbers reading 4:35 in the morning, and blinked as if processing his order.

"It's not even five."

She was aware that this was something important. They never got called in together. Most of Seifer's missions tended to be off the books, so to speak.

"I called Rinoa already. She's awake so you can bring Em over there. But I need you both to come in immediately."

She nodded. "Understood, Commander."

As she set the comm. device back down, she turned to see that Seifer was already getting out of bed. His eyes were shadowed. He'd been on a mission for a month with little sleep and what he really needed was some down time. He'd be cranky now. She tugged on her robe, slipped her feet into her pink slippers and padded down to the kitchen to start the coffee. He was faster in the shower and so would go first.

Quistis yawned, gazing out the kitchen window as the coffee percolated, filling the room with its aroma. She retrieved her favorite mug from the cupboard, earthenware painted blue with a wide bowl-like cup. Selphie had made it for her when she'd taken a class on pottery. Setting it down she turned to look at the many items covering the surface of the fridge. There was a recent photo of Em and Aidan at the fair. He was staring blankly at the camera and she was scowling at him. There was one of her good report cards and a flyer from the school play that Quistis had missed because she'd been away. There was a photo from her last birthday of Rinoa and Selphie leaning close to her, all three of them with big smiles on their faces.

Quistis sighed, turning away as she heard the coffee maker come to a stop. She poured the dark liquid into her mug, adding milk but no sugar and took a long sip.

Carrying the mug, she started back upstairs. By the time she reached the bedroom Seifer was out of the shower, dressed except for his shirt, and carefully shaving at the small mirror over the sink. She sipped her coffee again and stepped past him into the bathroom, setting the mug down on the nearest surface. She turned the shower on hot and undressed, folding her clothing neatly and piling them atop the closed toilet seat.

After a hasty breakfast of slightly singed toast and a piece of fruit, Seifer carried his sleeping daughter next door. There, Rinoa answered, her brown eyes lined with sleeplessness and shadowed by worry. Wordlessly she led him to the spare room.

Em stirred as he tucked her between the crisp cotton sheets. "Dad?" she murmured sleepily, turning her head slightly.

"It's early yet, Shrimp. Go back to sleep."

Drowsiness clouded her blue-green eyes but she glanced around, realizing she wasn't in her own room. "You and Mom are leaving?"

He nodded, straightening up. "We're only going to Garden. Probably be back before you know it."

She smiled and closed her eyes, burrowing under the covers and Seifer gazed down at her for a long moment before leaving the room.

Rinoa bid him goodbye and good luck at the door and he crossed through the damp grass towards his home. The sun was just now rising in the distance, lighting up the sky with hues of pinks and purple. He yawned and stretched, walking inside where Quistis was already dressed and finishing her own breakfast- half a bagel with cream cheese. She wore her SeeD uniform and it still looked as good on her as it had when he'd only been a problem student in her class. She even wore her hair the same way, though it was a little longer now.

Seifer grabbed the car keys off the hook by the door and Quistis followed him out the door, locking it behind them.

The drive to Balamb Garden was quiet, the news radio station Quistis switched on low in the background. Both were too tired and too caught up in their own thoughts to make conversation and the silence between them was comfortable. As Seifer parked in the large garage at Garden's lower level, they saw Selphie's little yellow bug in its usual space and Squall's black sedan parked in the reserved Commander's space.

Together they walked from the garage and through Garden's corridors towards the elevators. Other SeeDs greeted them in passing. Outside the Commander's office on the upper level some familiar faces were gathered in the waiting room. Irvine was slouched in one of the grey chairs, hat over his eyes as he half-dozed. Zell was standing nearby, shoving something that looked suspiciously like a hotdog in his mouth. Seifer had no idea how he'd gotten one this early in the morning and he grimaced at the smell of it, making sure to sit as far away from him as possible.

Selphie came into the room shortly after, also wearing her SeeD uniform and carrying a tray with several coffees balanced on it. Even the usually perky brunette looked sleepy, but she smiled and passed the drinks around. Seifer took a slow sip, letting the bitter liquid wash over his tongue. They looked up when the office door clicked open and Xu stepped out, surveying the room.

"Good, you're all here. Come on in." She stepped aside, holding the door open and they began to file inside.

Squall sat behind his desk, wearing black pants and a white tee as he often did. He motioned for them to sit down and then stood, walking around in front of the desk. He dragged a hand through his hair and took a file from Xu.

"I'm sure by now you all know about the explorer who went out to Centra." He handed out papers which contained information about the man. "His name is Adimar Zeno, son of Zapatta Zeno, the owner of one of the largest weapons manufacturers in Gaia. In fact, they've supplied all the weapons for Garden since we broke off relations with Esthar."

"You mean since Esthar broke off relations with everyone, _again_," Seifer commented, earning a look from the other man and then a slight nod.

"Zeno senior is originally from Esthar, and still maintains a relationship with them," Squall continued. "His son did not show much of an interest in the family business, but benefited from his fathers connections and has been able to indulge his need to explore. However, his current trip poses a problem for us. Selphie and her team were able to locate the merchant vessel that dropped Zeno off in Centra. They told us that he took a one-man row boat towards the Nectar Peninsula yesterday afternoon. Our best estimates indicate that he will make contact with the Guardian Forces by today if they are on the particular island that he landed on."

Quistis frowned, adjusting her glasses as she studied the paper before her. "Can't we get a satellite reading of Centra?"

"We requested use of the space station's sensors from Esthar earlier this morning and are awaiting a response," Squall replied. "But I wouldn't bet on it."

"So what exactly can we do?" asked Zell, glancing over at the Commander. "In order to intercept this guy now we have to go to Centra ourselves… and increase the risks of human contact with the GFs there."

Squall moved back behind his desk, dropping the file atop another stack of papers. "We've recently acquired a new product from Zeno Enterprises. It hasn't been field tested but we've rushed it through to install it on the Ragnarok. It's a cloak. I'm hoping that with it we'll be able to fly over Centra and get an idea of what's going on. Maybe we'll luck out and the Guardian Forces will be on another one of the islands."

Seifer scoffed, leaning back in his chair. "Sure thing Commander Puberty… we're not that lucky."

Ignoring the nickname that Seifer persisted in using even now, Squall sat down. "In the meantime we're preparing for war in case this doesn't pan out. I'm pairing each of our highest ranking SeeDs up to be in charge of different units." At this Xu passed them each a file. "Seifer, I'm bringing all the hired mercenaries in for this one. When they arrive you and Quistis will work with them. It's going to be a tough group."

Quistis grimaced slightly as she flipped through the file that contained the names and information on her "team". They were men and women who never followed the rules, and didn't always abide by the laws either.

Beside her Selphie was studying her own list, which included some SeeDs she knew already and had worked with before. "Will my team be accompanying me on the Ragnarok to check Centra?"

Squall shook his head. "No. You're staying here. Since Nida can also fly theRagnarok I'm sending him with a couple of SeeDs to go do the sweep. If it turns out we're too late, I'll need you here."

She nodded slowly and looked over at Irvine when he sat up in his chair and cleared his throat. "Do you assume that the Guardian Forces will directly attack Garden?" he asked.

The others turned to look at Squall, also curious about his answer. He sighed, folding his hands on his desk. "To be honest, we don't know. That's what we're hoping they'll do. We can't be everywhere at once… and if they attack other cities the people there will be basically defenseless. We've warned their leaders of course and they're readying their own militaries."

They exchanged glances. Soldiers could use only the very basic types of magic for the most part and they certainly did not have any of their own GFs, let alone the ability to summon them.

Zell frowned, looking thoughtful as a silence fell over the room. "How exactly do we kill a GF anyway? I mean, we've never done that before... just defeated some into joining us."

"Someone in this room has," Squall said, and all eyes turned to Seifer.

He shrugged. "I don't remember anything special about it. I just killed him."

"I've always wondered why it seemed so easy," Quistis remarked.

He grinned at her. "Cause I'm that good, obviously."

She rolled her eyes. "Obviously."

"Yeah," Zell muttered. "So good we kicked your ass."

"Want to try it again, Chickenwuss?" Seifer said, sneering. "You wouldn't last five minutes on your own against me."

Zell grit his teeth, balling his hands into tight fists. Before he could say anything more, Squall stood, placing his palms flat on his desk.

"Enough you two." He sighed. "We'll assume that even Guardian Forces can be killed with normal attacks. However, they're more resilient than humans, as we know from working with them. I want you all to go over your files. Stay at Garden. We should have a report back from Nida within a couple of hours and I want you all close."

There were some mumbled replies as they stood and made their way out of the office, leaving Squall alone. He stared down at the file on his desk, and then ran a weary hand over his face. His eyes ached from lack of sleep and his neck felt stiff. Slowly he lowered himself to the chair, feeling ten years older than he was.

He rubbed at his jaw, thinking he might have a five-o'clock shadow, but he'd never been able to really grow a beard so there wasn't even a hint of stubble. He hadn't been home last night, and aside from the brief phone call to Rinoa at four am hadn't spoken to anyone outside of Garden since early yesterday. If he had to guess, there would be many more sleepless nights ahead, for all of them.

He turned slightly when the intercom buzzed and his secretary's voice came through. "Commander... we have an incoming transmission from... Centra, sir."

Squall sat up straighter, surprise knifing through him. "Put it through to my office."

There was a brief pause and then the small video screen on his desk flared to life, flickering a moment before settling on a clear image. The woman that stared back at him from the other side had a face he hadn't seen in nearly ten years. Her red hair and black clothes were a contrast to her fair skin. Her gold eyes were hard, without feeling. For a long moment they simply looked at one another with mirrored, impassive expressions.

Then she spoke. "Commander, we have a problem."

"What problem is that, Merchant?"

She smiled, clearly pleased he remembered her name. "A human has trespassed on our land."

Squall remained stoic, not giving away anything. "No one who I have any authority over. I don't know anything about it."

"You're the one who made the agreement with us. It's your responsibility," she replied.

"I can't control every human on Gaia, Merchant."

"You could if you wanted. Your SeeDs are more powerful than the other humans on this planet. You could easily rule them."

Squall crossed his arms over his chest. "That's not what we do. Now why exactly did you call?"

She raised one brow and then smiled again. "The human... his actions make our treaty null and void. His death is on your hands, as is the war this will bring down upon your people."

"There's no need to go to war over one man."

"We allow one violation of the treaty and there will be others. Soon humans will be swarming our home, building their disgusting cities, leaving their garbage. I know. I have lived among your kind." She motioned with one hand, black-tipped fingernails pointing accusingly.

Squall fought the urge to punch the screen, knowing it wouldn't harm her, only his equipment and possibly his hand. "You're talking about launching an attack on innocent civilians."

"Humans are never innocent, Commander. We've come to realize that in our time here. Expect our retaliation soon. First your precious Gardens, and then all of humankind."

On that note she ended the transmission and Squall was left staring at the black screen for a long moment, dread pooling in his stomach. Pushing that aside, he pressed the intercom. "Sarah, I need you to contact Nida and have him return to Garden immediately. Then connect me to the other Gardens in a conference call."

"Of course, Commander. At once."

oooOOOOooo

It had occurred to the Guardian Force of Illusion that humans were not like other animals. Their mental faculties, aside from in special cases, was much higher than that of the monsters that freely roamed the land- doing nothing more than eating, sleeping and leaving behind waste. To be fair, humans did all these things too, but they had the capacity for more. They had language, recorded their history, and they went to school to discover things they did not know. In a way, she was impressed by them.

But she was also disgusted.

She'd been asleep once, for a long time. Things before that she could not remember. She could not remember her name, so she had given herself a new one. She could not remember her purpose, but in her new home she had found one. The only things she did remember involved humans, involved violence and pain. She remembered battles, their dead fragile bodies scattered over the grass and stone, their crude weapons covered in blood.

She could not remember feeling anything other than joy at the sight of that blood.

For the past ten years she had stripped the islands of Centra bare of any monster and animal life they had once possessed. Killing them amused her. It was brief amusement. Her brand of killing was not slow, but the minds of monsters were small and not very fun to play with.

Here, she figured, she had found something far more interesting. This human. He was scared and alone in the dark. In a world she had created in his mind. She could make him see whatever she wished. She could break him.

She'd found him in the midst of the city, a plaything. She'd stared at him, stared through him, and looked into his mind. His deepest secrets, his fears were all hers for the taking. Human memories were interesting things. Fragile, like everything else about these creatures, they were easily taken apart and manipulated. She would twist his memories until they were nightmares, until he was begging for his death.

oooOOOOooo

It seemed to Adimar that he'd been standing in darkness for hours but he had no idea how much time had passed. It could have been mere minutes. He'd tried walking around but it did not seem that he even moved. Every part of the darkness looked the same as the other, as if he were in a void.

What if that woman left him here forever, caught in some world between living and death? Perhaps this was how she planned on killing him. She said death would come to him. Would he simply waste away here? Starve to death or go mad from the eternal blackness?

Fear had him turning about, searching for something, anything: a speck of light, a shadow, a sound or a scent. He called out, his voice echoing back towards him the only answer. Still, he called out again, this time louder and more desperate. As the harsh pleas rung back at him, he squeezed his eyes shut and took a shaky breath.

For a time all he heard was the sound of his own ragged breathing, then he caught the faint scent of peppermint tea and the sound of silver clinking against china. Under it all was the subtle rosy scent he recalled from his childhood- the perfume his mother always wore. Slowly he opened his eyes, and rather than blackness, stared at the pastel pink curtains hanging before the balcony of his mother's drawing room. Adimar drew in a sharp breath, his eyes wandering over the details of the flowered wall-paper, the oak ladies writing desk with its curved legs and stack of neatly post-marked letters. Everything was so familiar, but so like a dream.

He hadn't been in this room since his mother's sudden and tragic death when he was only a boy. The memory left a sharp pain in his heart and he closed his eyes, willing the scene away. He'd much rather be back in that dark and empty place. He opened them again and saw the same room, only now the balcony doors were wide open, the left door swaying still from whatever force had pushed them wide. Trepidation in his stomach, Adimar stepped out onto the bleached stone balcony. Pressing his hands on the marble railing he looked down.

Blood, so much blood. It was splattered over the flagstones, splashed over the roaring face of a lion statue. It was so dark that it looked almost black against the white stones, spreading in a wider and wider pool, slipping into the cracks between the stones and tracing smaller paths away from the source. And there, amongst the dark liquid, his mother's body- blue eyes wide and unseeing, the black curls of her hair spread out around her demolished skull and tangled in the spreading pool of blood. Her arms were splayed at her sides, awkwardly bent like a marionette with no master.

He stared down at her, unable to look away. This wasn't right… this wasn't what happened. He shook his head, his hands tightening on the railing. They felt moist with sweat and he tore his eyes from the horrifying scene below to glance down at them as he turned his palms up.

They were covered in blood.

Still trapped in the darkness of his own mind, Adimar screamed.


	4. This City Ruin

Chapter 3: This City Ruin

Disclaimer: I don't own FF8 or its characters. I own original characters. Blah blah

Author's Note: Due to some confusion there's a brief note here. My original Guardian Force characters consist of two females. Merchant- Red hair, gold eyes, powers of death, and my as of yet un-named GF of Illusion- silver hair, violet eyes, powers of (duh) illusion. ^_^ They're pretty integral to the plot so I figured I'd clarify them. Thanks for reading and please enjoy!

_To build may have to be the slow and laborious task of years. To destroy can be the thoughtless act of a single day.__ – Winston Churchill_

Seifer flicked the ash from his cigarette as he gazed down at Balamb Garden's front gate. He was on the second floor, on one of the many balconies that the structure boasted. As the smoke curled up from the tip of the cigarette and into the air, he watched it drift through his vision. His body felt weary and he leaned against the railing, glad at least that all traces of pain from his injuries were long gone.

This morning he'd watched the teams leaving for Balamb City and Fisherman's Horizon. B Garden was charged with the protection of both the nearby towns, just as the other Gardens were supposed to aid in the protection of the cities nearest them. He'd wanted to go to Balamb City himself because he didn't trust others to do as good a job keeping the place safe. Instead they'd sent Zell and another high ranking SeeD that Seifer was unfamiliar with. He was surprised that Commander Puberty wasn't going to protect the city himself. After all, that's where Rinoa was.

He watched as a black SUV rolled up in front of the gates and came to a stop. Straightening slightly, he let out a breath of smoke and caught the sound of the sliding door opening behind him. He stubbed out the cigarette on the railing, not bothering to turn as he already knew who it was. Quistis came up beside him, resting her forearms against the railing as below the doors to the SUV opened and several black-clad figures piled out. They would be the mercenaries, he guessed. Thought wearing black made them look more badass, more dangerous. Seifer watched as a pair of SeeDs escorted them towards the main entrance. They kept their distance from the SeeDs and from each other. They didn't make small talk or even spare each other a passing glance.

He wasn't sure how effective a team they would make.

Seifer understood the desire to work alone- no one else to worry about but yourself. But he also understood the value of teamwork, at least in certain cases. He didn't mind working with Quistis. Once upon a time, he had hated it. She had far too many damn rules for his taste. Years of being with him seemed to have made her a little more lax in that concern and he always felt confident to have her watching his back. Still, that didn't mean he wanted to work with a bunch of hired mercenaries who were likely to cause more problems than help. Maybe that was hypocritical, but he didn't really care.

Beside him, Quistis sighed and slid her hand down his back, rubbing lightly. He tilted his head to look down at her and she met his gaze from under feathery black lashes.

"This isn't going to be easy," she finally said.

He shrugged, unsure if she meant the impending war in general or just the thought of working with a team of lawless thugs. "We've done a lot of things that weren't."

She smiled, somehow reassured by that simple statement and leaned into him. Her head pressed into his shoulder, hair tickling against the skin of his arm in a familiar way. It reminded him of the way she'd curl against him on the couch when they'd spend the night watching crappy old movies at home, or the way she'd sigh his name against his ear during sex.

He sighed and pressed his face against the top of her head briefly before pulling back.

"We should probably go in, hmm?" He flicked the cigarette stub he still held between his fingers and watched it bounce once against the railing before dropping down below.

Quistis frowned at him slightly. "There's a trash can right behind you."

He shrugged carelessly. "Garden has a whole army of janitors and shit to clean up the place. Why do you think you never find gum stuck to the bottom of your shoe in a school full of teenagers?"

"Because they throw their gum in the trash cans?" she guessed, cocking a brow.

He snorted, as if the mere idea was as ridiculous as their current conversation and walked through the sliding doors that led inside. She followed and then fell into step beside him.

"How long do you think they'll give us before they attack?" he asked.

He didn't have to clarify. She knew he was referring to the GFs.

"Who knows?" She let out a long sigh, coming to a stop before the elevator. "They've proven to be unpredictable. We can't even be sure that they'll attack the Gardens first as they threatened."

The thought left them both uneasy. The Gardens had the best chances of standing up to an attack. If the Guardian Forces hit a city it could be disastrous. Especially if they hit one of the cities with virtually no protection like Fisherman's Horizon. Hell, their volunteer police force couldn't take out a donut box, let alone a force of magical creatures.

As they rode the elevator down to meet with their newly arrived team, both Seifer and Quistis wondered if the world really stood a chance.

oooOOOOooo

Irvine stood at the bow of the boat as it bounced along the waves towards Fisherman's Horizon. From here, the island city looked rather like a pile of rubble with an overly polished blue bowl in the center. It wasn't a place he was really fond of. Looked like something someone had scrapped together out of other people's junk. Still, Selphie and he had been assigned to protect it- along with a team of three other SeeDs- and protect it they would.

As the ship neared the docks Irvine turned away, adjusting his hat atop his head. Selphie stood nearby talking to the young SeeD with a long braid of black hair down her back. What was her name? Theresa or something… She carried a flail in one hand and, in her snug black jeans and red top she looked rather more like a dominatrix than a mercenary.

The other two members of their team had been passing the trip from B Garden below decks playing a game of triple triad. As the boat came to a stop, its engine gurgling loudly in the water, he saw them come up to the deck.

The captain, a man whose only job was to ferry people to and from Balamb Garden, said nothing to announce their arrival, only idled the engine and waited for them to disembark. They hastily double checked their junctions and supplies, then filed off the boat and onto the rusty old dock. There, an ancient man with a grizzled face sat with his line cast into the water as if it were just another day. He glanced up as they walked past, his blue eyes milky with age, and stared past them scowling.

"Fish ain't biting…" he muttered as they walked away.

As the group made their way towards the main street it became apparent that the old man wasn't the only person going about his business as if it were any other day. The open air market was in full swing: sellers hawking their wares, customers browsing and chatting with one another. Children were playing in an alleyway, kicking around a little red bean-bag. Their laughter echoed off the metal walls of the dilapidated buildings.

A breeze was coming off the sea, bringing with it the scent of salt. It cooled the humid air. The sky above was clear, a relief as sudden tropical storms were not uncommon in this part of the world.

No one paid the group of SeeDs any mind as they made their way down the road, past the open stalls, the fruit and the fish vendors, and the women selling hand-crafted jewelry. They even saw two members of the volunteer police force lounging against the wall outside a nearby bakery. Sweet pastry smells drifted from the open window, where they caught a glimpse of a woman in a pink apron rolling dough out on a floured countertop.

"This is bizarre…" Theresa, or whatever her name was, muttered.

The others nodded in agreement.

"Didn't the Commander call Mayor Dobe and warn him?" one of the other SeeDs, a young man with curly blond hair, asked.

"He did," Irvine responded with a nod. "But it doesn't seem like the Mayor took any action. I guess we ought to go see him."

The idea was less than trilling. Dobe was a pacifist through and through, and he has no desire to get involved in any sort of war. He'd reluctantly accepted Balamb Garden's offer of protection while insisting he would not need it. Irvine wondered if the man believed he could go to the GFs waving a white flag and be spared.

They made their way across the small walkway over the huge solar dish towards the Mayor's residence which sat in the very center- the only building situated there. A tree stretched its skinny limbs out on either side of the house, as if it were playing hide and seek behind the drab building. It seemed that someone had recently tried to brighten up the place by clustering recycled jars with flowers planted in them by the front steps. Some of the flowers were struggling, wilting under the intense summer heat, while other's thrived, their colorful faces turned towards the sun.

Irvine took the steps two at a time, Selphie trotting up alongside him towards the front door. Twisting the knob, he found that it was unlocked, not a surprise, and stepped inside, the others at his heels. When they entered the small room they saw the mayor's wife, Flo, standing at a computer terminal with a large flat screen. She wore white airy trousers and a bright flowered shirt knotted in the front. Her blonde hair was piled atop her head and she wore a long necklace of fat white beads. She glanced at them, disapproval lining her face as she frowned.

"We told your Commander we didn't need any protection." Bracing a hand on her generous hip she turned to face them fully. "As you can see, our radar is up and functioning and there's not even a blip on the screen."

The SeeDs stared past her at the flickering green screen, which emitted a steady series of monotonous beeps.

"What's the range on that?" Irvine asked.

"Can't see clear to Centra if that's what you're asking. But it will give us plenty of warning."

Selphie looked doubtful. "I don't know if Guardian Forces will show up on that, Mrs. Dobe."

"It's attuned to pick up strong magic signatures," another voice spoke from the top of the stairs.

The group turned to look up at the figure of Mayor Dobe as he descended the steps. He wore beige cargo pants that looked about twenty years old, worn and frayed at the hem with holes in the pockets, and an oversized orange and yellow shirt with smiling green cactaurs marching in lines across it in a pattern. He had a beaten up white fishing cap pulled low over scruffy grey hair, which was in need of a trim, and the scowl on his face was made all the more apparent by the week's worth of beard growth darkening his jaw.

"Mister Mayor," Selphie said, holding out one hand as she stepped forward. "We're here on behalf of Balamb Garden to help protect your city from a possible Guardian Force attack."

"I know why you're here," Dobe grumbled and reluctantly took her hand. "But we want nothing to do with this war you've gotten yourselves into. We're a peaceful city."

"With all due respect, sir," Irvine said, tucking his hands into his pockets. "It's naïve of you to believe that you're safe. Your city is between Balamb Garden and Centra, and they're bound to pass this way. They've promised to attack all cities. They won't make exceptions."

"You don't know the future, boy," the mayor said, crossing to stand by his wife. "We came here because we chose to live peaceful lives, and we'll die that way if need be. You can fight your war, but leave me and my city out of it."

The group left the Mayor's house in low spirits. They wandered the path towards the main street where people were still going about their business. Likely the mayor hadn't even told his people about the danger heading their way. As Irvine looked around at their ignorant and happy faces, he felt a chill creeping up his spine. He glanced up, staring into the clear blue sky. The sun burned bright and not a cloud in sight.

"It seems so peaceful," Selphie commented, as if reading his mind.

"Let's hope it stays that way," he replied.

Nodding, they made their way back down towards the docks.

oooOOOOooo

Zell cracked his neck, shifting restlessly in the seat of the Balamb Garden transport. He sat across from his partner, a SeeD of the same rank who Zell had shared some classed with as a cadet. But that was where the similarities ended.

His name was Wynn Reids and he was a year older than Zell, with carefully combed brown hair and narrow hazel eyes. He was quiet but stern and sat stiffly straight in his seat. Zell wondered if Squall had placed them together thinking they might balance one another.

They'd been assigned four lower-rank SeeDs, each talented in their own right, and sent to help protect Balamb City.

The city had grown in the last decade and now had suburbs sprawling across the countryside. There were even a few farms further out, built and maintained by brave souls who'd constructed their own sturdy stone walls to keep the local monsters away from their crops. Gaia had certainly flourished in the past few years: cities expanding at amazing rates, and populations booming. Zell knew that those numbers could be vastly decreased were the GFs really to attack. It was the charge of his team to assure that the people in this city had some protection.

Zell watched out the window as houses seemed to drift by. He saw the street sign for the road that Squall and Rinoa lived down. He'd been there many times for different events: backyard barbeques and children's birthdays. The street faded into the distance as they made their way towards the center of the city. His mother still lived there, and Zell visited regularly, always the dutiful son. He spared a glance at the stucco-faced building as their transport drove past and sighed. So many people were counting on them to keep this place safe.

So many people could lose their loved ones if he failed.

oooOOOOooo

There were no thoughts of death in Simi Rydarch's mind tonight. She had just turned eighteen and her blood was humming with the thrill of impending adulthood. Her best friends had decided that a night out on the town was just what she needed: a little dancing, her first taste of alcohol and maybe a hook up with a cute guy.

In Fisherman's Horizon there weren't all that many places for the young crowd to hang out. For years, a lone bar sitting beside the shops in Drunkman's Alley had been the only place for entertainment. But about five years ago a small nightclub had opened up near the fishing shops by the docks. It smelled a bit strongly but most of the locals were more than used to the smell of fish by now.

This late on a Saturday night the place was packed. The music that thrummed through the speakers at an earsplitting level was techno, a local favorite heavily influenced by the Estharian background of many. It was dark but multicolored lights pulsed over the crowd, young bodies writhing to the beat, skin slicked with sweat, glazed eyes of the boys who'd had too many drinks.

At the door Simi proudly produced her ID for the bouncer, a grizzly bear of a man who worked on a ship during the day. He waved her and her friends in and she grinned, squeezing through the crowd towards the long bar at the far end of the dance floor. Her brand new red dress hugged her curves and ran high on her thighs. She tugged at the hem and leaned against the bar. When the bartender asked her what she wanted she was momentarily baffled. She'd never had a drink before, and certainly didn't know the names of any of them. Beside her an older woman with smoky eye shadow was sipping something pink in a tall glass.

"Uhm… I'll have what she's having." She smiled brightly and the bartender nodded.

She turned away to watch the dancers, swaying her hips and tapping her foot to the sound of the music. It was very loud, making her body throb with the beat. The bartender placed the icy drink at her elbow and she placed some gil down before grabbing the pink concoction and taking a long drink. Brain freeze along with the shock of the alcohol burning down her throat made her cough once and press a hand against her forehead. Taking another, much smaller sip, she stepped onto the dance floor.

The crowd closed around her, bodies pressing against her and her drink tipped slightly. She searched for her friends, pushing her way through the people. She heard laughter through the din of the music, the sounds of people shouting at one another to be heard. She felt vaguely fuzzy-headed and glanced down to see that she had finished her drink. Everything around her was a blur of light, sound and the warmth of bodies crushed close.

Over all the noise there was another sound, something strange and distant. No one around her seemed to notice it and Simi shook her head to clear it.

Suddenly all hell broke loose. She saw the faint flash of blue fire and then hot air was rushing over her, tossing shrapnel through the air and carrying screams over the still-playing music. Panic filled the club and people were rushing, running for the exits and pushing one another out of the way. Simi was vaguely aware of a distant pain and looked down to see a large piece of metal piercing through her abdomen. She gasped, and the glass she was still holding slipped from her fingers.

Half of the club was gone, the wall and most of the roof torn away from the explosion and Simi lifted her eyes to stare up into the sky, ignoring the people pushing past her to escape. Above, the moon was half-concealed by a black shadow- its wings stretched out wide as it fired blast after blast down at the city. She watched as it opened its horrible fang-lined mouth, jaw stretching wide to gather a ball of white energy. The ball grew and grew until she realized that it was only getting closer. As the heat of the approaching energy brushed her face, Simi closed her eyes. Instead of this night leading her to a new chapter of her life, it had lead to her death.


	5. Preemptive Strikes

Chapter 4: Preemptive Strikes

Author's Note: Sorry it took me a little longer to post this chapter. Finals are winding their way towards us so I might not update every week like before, but I'm still chugging along.

"_Battle not with monsters lest you become one." Friedrich Nietzsche_

All hell was breaking loose as Selphie and the others raced through the streets of Fisherman's Horizon.

They'd been down at the docks, eating a late dinner of fish sandwiches when the first explosion had hit. A huge shadow had passed over, momentarily blanketing the moon before the air was filled with noise and the sulfurous smell of fire. A series of small explosions hit first, tearing into downtown. Then a larger explosion demolished an entire neighborhood. Only blocks away from where they'd stood, the SeeDs watched in horror as a gigantic orb of blue energy vaporized buildings and people, leaving only a charred crater in its wake.

"We have to intervene before he attacks again!" Selphie shouted over the general chaos around her.

People were screaming, running, fleeing to some imagined safety. Overhead, Bahamut was readying for another attack. Irvine leveled his rifle and fired. The bullet skipped over the beast's scaly skin, not even injuring him, and Irvine cursed as he dug in his pack for the armor-piercing rounds.

Behind him, Theresa was casting blizzaga as Selphie drew on her summon. Ice sparkled in the air around Bahamut, wisps of cold air circling him before solidifying into a huge ice shard that entombed him. He shattered the ice with a roar as behind him Leviathan slipped into the air as a watery shape. Bahamut turned as the GF rushed at him, becoming water once again. The giant wave swept over the black dragon with enough force to push him back slightly but seemed to do no damage.

The two huge Guardian Forces circled one another in the sky, their gaping mouths wide with twin roars. Fire licked Bahamut's jaw as he lunged forward, jaws snapping. Leviathan maneuvered his serpentine body away from the attack, his tail lashing out to catch the large black dragon across the face. Bahamut howled in rage, his wings flapping loudly in the air.

Below, the SeeDs watched in shock, Irvine supporting Selphie who was trembling with the effort to maintain the continued summon.

"Don't stop attacking!" he ordered the others, hoping to give the water serpent the advantage.

As he was bombarded by magic attacks from below, Bahamut roared, turning his attention to the SeeDs.

Irvine grabbed Selphie in his arms and rolled out of the way of the first explosion. It blasted through the dock and tore apart the ships docked there, sending splinters of wood and bits of metal flying through the air. Irvine could feel the heat of the next attack at his back as he and the others ran, scrambling for footholds as the ground behind them dropped away into the ocean.

Leviathan slid through the sky with liquid grace, winding himself around Bahamut's thick torso. He squeezed down, wringing an angry roar from the other GF who tore into the serpent's skin with his claws. In the sky they struggled, bodies thrashing, wings flapping. Bahamut spat fire that hissed against Leviathan's skin, issuing nothing more than clouds of steam.

In Irvine's arms Selphie was growing weaker so he shook her gently.

"Come back," she murmured and above them her summon faded away, leaving Bahamut snapping at air.

More than enraged now, he dipped lower in the sky, head jutting forwards in a loud roar that washed hot smoky smelling breath over the group of SeeDs. Selphie staggered on her feet, bracing herself against Irvine as she tried to get her bearings. The younger SeeDs were preparing to attack, Theresa casting shell over her team mates. Irvine raised Exeter to his shoulder, narrowing his gaze through the sight. Through it he could see the GF spreading his jaws to gather energy for another attack. If it hit they would be protected, but the city wouldn't and it couldn't take much more beating.

Everything around him seemed to grow still and silent as Irvine focused in on his target. The world narrowed down and fell away. He could hear the sound of his own heartbeat and kept his breathing careful and even to avoid throwing off his aim. The bullet exploded from the chamber with a sharp pop, flying through the air as a blur dead set between the gaping jaws of the great black dragon.

When it hit, Bahamut's head was thrown back with a howl of pain. The great orange ball of energy in his mouth flew out into the night sky and into the distance where it exploded harmlessly. Smoke poured from the GF's jaws as blood dribbled from between his teeth. Irvine took aim again, setting his sights on the unprotected orb of the creature's large teal eyeball. He was breathing flames laced with blood at them, but the shells were holding up.

His tail thrashed at the air as he swooped towards the group of SeeDs, his claws swiping at them. They stumbled back, and Irvine took his shot. At that close range he couldn't miss and the bullet pierced the delicate membrane of the eye with ease, sending blood and bits of flesh scattering through the air. The young SeeDs cried out and covered their faces against the rain of gore as above them Bahamut roared in pain, struggling to keep himself in flight.

"I can't believe he's still functioning," Selphie breathed in amazement. "That shot had to have pierced his brain."

"Well Squall said they'd be resilient," Irvine said dryly as he loaded another round.

The Guardian Force wasn't going to give him another chance to attack. He flapped his leathery wings, sending bursts of hot sulfurous air over them. Lifting further and further into the sky, he ignored the weak spells they continued to cast at his retreating form.

"He's getting away!" Theresa cried and Irvine lowered his rifle as the beast flew out of his range.

"We can't stop him," Selphie said on a sigh. "But at least we stopped his attacks."

They turned to survey the once peaceful town. The sound of sirens filled the air. In the distance they could see the glowing streaks of fires still burning. Smoke rose into the sky in great billowing black clouds against the full white moon. Behind them the pier was gone, docks and all sunk into the deep black ocean. Only random bits of junk and cargo had floated to the surface, bobbing on the white-tipped waves.

"And not a moment too soon," Irvine replied.

oooOOOOooo

The sun was setting in Balamb City and Rinoa watched it through her kitchen window. The curtain around the window was a sunny yellow color, something Selphie had helped her pick out when they'd decorated the kitchen. A set of chocobo shaped jars in different sizes was arranged on the counter to her left, one holding cookies, and the others labeled for flour and sugar. An old jam jar sat beside the sink, crowded with various colored roses she'd cut from her garden the day before. They smelled fragrant still, but it would be mere days before their petals began to droop.

In the other room she could hear the kids watching some awful television show about super heroes. Presently it was one of Aidan's favorites. Squall hated it, but she figured it was harmless enough, and he was too young to realize that the real heroes were living among him, not wearing silly costumes or spouting lame catchphrases. They'd spent most of the day hauling driftwood from the beach to the backyard, some half-assed idea to make a fort. She vaguely wondered if it would ever come to fruition, even if the danger of approaching war subsided. The two were at turns best friends and mortal enemies, often at odds because of conflicting personalities which were inherited on both parts from their fathers. They weren't arguing now, probably enthralled by the television or worn out from their day of activity. Perhaps a little of both.

Rinoa turned her gaze back to the sinkwhere rinsed, raw cuts of chicken huddled together in a bowl awaiting her attention. She lifted the bowl from the sink to the counter and emptied a cup of buttermilk over the meat. Seasonings followed and she blended it all with her bare hands before covering the bowl and tucking it away into the fridge. As she washed her hands she considered how different her life had become.

After Aidan was born, she'd become settled. Making the house into a cozy home had been a joy, and building a life in it, her son's life, even more of one. She remembered the pleasure of the newly painted nursery. Irvine had helped put the crib together and Ellone had gifted them a beautiful antique rocking chair, a family item she'd said; Laguna would have been pleased to know they had it.

Nights she would sit up in that chair. She could close her eyes and still picture the soft blue of the walls, and the way the moon would shine through the window, leaving a square of light on the wall by the door. The walls were green now, and plastered with drawings and posters. Squall had even helped Aidan mount one of his old gunblades over the bed after assuring Rinoa it had been dulled from years of use.

Rinoa let her mind wander as she stirred a thick cheese sauce on the stove top. In another pot the noodles were simmering and she paused to check their readiness. There was a certain part of her that loved being this regular woman she'd become. Sorceresses and war seemed a thing of the past when she stood at the stove. Cooking was a skill that had come to her with ease once she'd set her mind to it. Aidan loved her cooking and more often than not Em would be over joining them for dinner. Her own parents cooking skills, she'd told them, were limited to frozen items.

Often during the week, Squall would be home in time for dinner too. His job as a Commander had settled into a sort of nine to five routine of paperwork and assignments. He only occasionally went into the field himself. She saw it as a perk of the job, but knew that sometimes he found it to be a limitation. She could understand. He'd been raised to be a soldier, a mercenary, and idleness was not part of that life. Lately though the only threats had been monster attacks on new settlements and the occasional extremist. There were more than enough SeeDs to handle it, and other sorts for the more unsavory missions.

She drained the pasta and stirred in the cheese slowly, making sure it carefully blended. The whole mixture was dumped into a casserole dish and topped with breadcrumbs.

Earlier in the day she'd heard the rumble of the Garden transport driving by. She knew Squall would send someone competent, but their connection gave her added assurance. He would come himself if he sensed she was in danger. She also trusted that her magic would protect her and the children. However she might feel it some days, she wasn't normal.

oooOOOOooo

"Aidiya?"

The Guardian Force of Illusion turned at the sound of her name, the one she had given herself, and met with the gold gaze of Merchant. The two had been companions in the last decade. At times allies, at times perhaps something more. She turned fully to face the other woman, her golden body gleaming in the last rays of the setting sun.

They stood together at the bow of a silver and violet skinned airship. It was one they'd salvaged from the battle years ago, constructed by that ridiculous little human from the city of Esthar. Below them the ocean was calm and dark, spots of white foam bobbing among the waves.

They were heading for Balamb Garden. The others had been sent off to various locations to mount their own attacks. Even those bothersome SeeDs couldn't be everywhere at once. But destroying Balamb Garden and its Commander would be their pleasure.

Aidiya tilted her head to gaze out the window, pale eyes slightly unfocused as she looked past her own reflection.

"They will put up a glorious fight," she finally said and her companion nodded.

"You never really wanted peace with them did you?" Merchant asked.

"I wanted neither peace nor war. Those are human notions. Violence is as natural to them as it is to us. Even when we do not fight with them, they kill one another."

"You experience joy from killing them," her companion said, her black dress sliding across the metal deck as she moved to stand closer to her. "I could see that ten years ago, and I could see that when you toyed with the unfortunate human that wandered into our city."

"Killing them does bring me pleasure. I don't know why. It makes me remember things." She trailed her hand over the smooth leather back of the pilot's chair.

"We all remember things about those days sometimes. That life is over. Those humans are dead." Merchant sat in the chair, crossing her legs. A glimpse of pale limbs from the slit in her long dress was brief, like the sliver of a crescent moon in a starless sky.

"Knowing that does not bring me peace." Aidiya said, her eyes growing distant again, a snatch of sanity drifting back and then away.

"Does it any of us?" the other woman asked, watching the lights of Balamb City far below as they passed. "Perhaps those who are still loyal to the SeeDs. Perhaps they remember nothing."

"I envy them..."

oooOOOOooo

The bodies sprawled over the chairs in one of the smaller study rooms were a disorderly range of muscle bound in black clothes. There were three men and one woman, who when unfolded from her chair may have stood a couple of inches higher than Quistis. They were all scarred to various degrees, wearing the discolored marks of damaged flesh like badges of honor. Quistis never understood the reason for allowing such marks to mar one's body when there was such an availability of healing magic and potions. She glanced at Seifer standing beside her and knew the only scar he bore from battle came from Squall, a man who was his equal in combat.

The mercenary seated closest to the door was a huge man with fingerless leather gloves stretched around hands as big as meat hooks. She could see a crisscrossing of small white scars over his knuckles and knew that he fought with his fists. A hit from him would certainly be hard to shake off. He had dark brown hair and his chin was marked by a deep zigzagging scar. She placed a name to the face, remembering it easily from the files Squall had provided. Stepan Razin.

Two more average sized men sat across from him, one sprawled lazily in his chair with an expression of "I don't give a fuck" spread over his handsome and surprisingly unscarred face. She could see from the black tank top that stretched over his muscular torso that the same was not true of his body. A curve of puckered skin cut a semi-circle over his shoulder, almost as if someone had tried to cut the arm from his body. The man beside him seemed more restless, foot tapping on the floor and fingers worrying against one another-- cravings of a chronic smoker. He glanced at her from under unruly bangs of dirty blond hair and his gaze was appraising.

Beyond them sat the only woman of the group, Rani Bai. Her black hair was cut short like a boy's and feathered in short spiky bangs around a heart-shaped face. What would otherwise be a lovely countenance was unfortunately marred by a patchwork of small scars all along the left side. Starting under the sweep of one thin eyebrow, they worked their way over her cheek down to the corner of her mouth. Her green eyes flickered towards where Quistis stood in the doorway and then back down towards the small blades of the throwing star she held in a gloved hand. The metal shone in the fluorescent lights, causing Quistis to blink slightly at the sudden glare.

"We've read all your files. There won't be time for pleasantries, not that I think any of you will mind. I'm Quistis Trepe and this is Seifer Almasy. I know you're all used to working solo, but today we'll need to be watching one another's backs. They won't have numbers on us but they're powerful."

"These are Guardian Forces right?" one of the younger men, the one with the blond hair, Jack Cade, asked. "Are conventional weapons even effective against them?"

"Yes," Quistis answered. "But they're going to take a lot more to go down than anything you've faced before. Even the most powerful of monsters."

"Will we need magic?" Rani asked. "I don't usually carry any."

"You sure as hell will," Seifer answered from where he was lounging against the doorway. "You'll need to protect yourself from whatever they're going to be casting."

"We'll take you over to the magic supply room now to stock up," Quistis said, motioning for them to stand. "You've been provided temporary quarters here at Garden. You can stow your stuff there and then meet us by the entrance."

She led them down the hall and they followed, each carrying a small pack and some sort of weapons case, except for the big guy. When they were all stocked up and junctioned she led them towards the dorms for the recruits and provided them each with a restricted access key card.

"Meet us out front in twenty minutes."

When the last door slid shut she glanced up at Seifer and sighed, brushing a hand through her hair. They walked down the hallway together, arms brushing briefly. Quistis felt the hairs at the back of her neck stand up and closed her eyes briefly, sighing as they came to a stop at the elevator.

"They didn't seem too be too much trouble," she mused as she watched the numbers overhead light up in slow succession.

The elevator doors slid open with a quiet noise and they both stepped in. She pressed the button for the main floor and leaned back against the cool metal wall.

"Appearances can be deceiving," Seifer said, tucking his hands in his pockets as he watched her, eyes travelling down over the reclined curve of her body, lingering on the creamy skin of her legs.

"Hmmm." She made a non-committal sound in response, standing up straight and rolling her head to work out the kinks in her neck. "Maybe. I always knew you were trouble."

He smirked and followed her out of the lift so that he could admire the curve of her ass in the slim cut of her SeeD issued skirt. He might be dead by the end of the day, so he figured he'd at least look as much as he wanted. There wasn't enough time for much else.

"Trouble is interesting."

The main floor was as polished and pretty as always, with the huge 3D projection of Garden's map as its central focal point. The floor was polished stone, imitation marble, but nothing so expensive it couldn't afford the scuff and scratch marks it would inevitably bear from armed children. The walkways were flanked with indoor gardens, giving the sense that you'd stepped into some sort of greenhouse rather than a school for soldiers.

Seifer and Quistis crossed towards the main gate, where a guard presided in a clear booth. He was slouched in his chair, newspaper held up so that he wouldn't have seen anyone coming or going. He had a belly that sagged over his belt, so it was obvious he was no SeeD, rather someone who'd been hired from the city. The gate would open with the slide of an access card and Quistis used hers. They walked through when the turnstile beeped green and Seifer remembered how easy they'd always been to just jump.

The air outside was hot and humid and Seifer was relieved that the sun was setting and nightfall would bring some relief. He gazed up at the clear sky and saw nothing. Would an attack come at all? And if it did, when? Waiting was the worst part. He twirled Hyperion idly and practiced a few maneuvers. Quistis watched with a lazy gaze, her teeth catching her lower lip.

They made no conversation, though this might be the last time in a while that they'd be alone together. The front of the school was deserted, the students on lock-down and the other SeeDs assigned to different areas. After a while Seifer stopped his practice, feeling too warm to continue. He moved to stand next to Quistis, close enough so that her shoulder pressed into his arm. She didn't look up at him, but brushed her hand against his, then slid her fingers into his, twining them together. She squeezed.

Together they watched the last sliver of sun disappear over the horizon.


	6. Unreal Reality

Author's Notes: I know I've been slow with the updates, but I haven't put the fic aside or given up on it trust me! Thanks for the reviews and thanks for sticking with me so far. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 5: Unreal Reality

"_Something of vengeance I had tasted for the first time; as aromatic wine it seemed, on swallowing, warm and racy: its after-flavor, metallic and corroding, gave me a sensation as if I had been poisoned." – Charlotte Bronte_

Stepan always thought the worst part of any assignment was the waiting. It was dark now and he sat with his back braced against Garden's stone wall. He was rolling a cigarette carefully, large fingers more nimble than one might expect.

A few paces away their SeeD leaders were standing in the shadow of a small tree, heads bent close as they spoke in low voices. It was apparent to Stepan that they had an intimate relationship: the possessive air of the man, the way casual touches would linger.

The full moon shone above, casting patterns through the leaves and setting the golden rings of the Garden alight. They glowed like twin halos. He watched them for a long moment, his eyes following their lazy rotation. The faint mechanical noise they made was hardly discernable over the sound of the crash of the ocean not far away.

His gaze shifted when a shadow passed over him and he saw a slim figure standing above him. Cat-like green eyes blinked, black lashes feathered over olive toned skin. The scars only changed her beauty rather than destroying it. Stepan raised his brows in question, his fingers pinching the end of his hand-rolled cigarette.

"Have another of those?" she queried, her voice a low, smoky sound.

He considered a moment, then handed her the one he'd just completed. She lowered herself to sit beside him, pursing the cigarette between her lips. He handed her a tattered matchbook and fished another paper and a small tin of tobacco from his pocket.

"Too quiet," Rani muttered, the smoke from her cig drifting over him. "Thought we'd see something by now."

He made a non-committal sound, shrugging his broad shoulders.

It was another man, Jack Cade, who answered. "What do we know about Guardian Forces? Can't predict what they'll do or when. That's the worst kind of enemy."

He was standing across from them, leaning against a gnarled tree as he carefully cleaned his rifle. Grey eyes narrowed, he checked the barrel and examined the firing mechanism.

There was a sort of uneasy camaraderie between them, the mutual distaste of having to work together but the resignation to do so. Only time would tell if they could manage as a team.

Stepan slid the newly-rolled cig between his lips and tore one of the few remaining matchsticks from their crumpled booklet. He drew the smoke into his lungs with a familiar sting. It was a habit he'd picked up as a child and a member of a local neighborhood gang. He'd never been able to shake it, but as life expectancy wasn't all that long in his career he wasn't terribly concerned.

He sat for a while, issuing clouds of smoke into the air. Beside him, Rani had stabbed out the remnants of her cigarette and was tilting her head questioningly, as if listening for something. Jack had noticed too and he stood straighter, hand curling tight around the handle of his gun.

Stepan heard it too then, a deep humming sound that made the air seem to shudder. It was like a bee, a very large bee. He pushed himself to his feet, stepping forward to gaze past the few trees into the darkened sky.

The full moon was bright enough to see by and Stepan watched in some confusion as he found he was staring at two moons. He watched, wide-eyed, as one shifted through the sky, its surface rippling strangely. It wasn't a moon at all. It was a ship, gliding through the sky like a shimmering mirror.

"What is that?" Rani's voice beside him was full of curiosity.

"An Estharian airship," William answered, from where he was sitting on the edge of a decorative fountain. "I piloted one like that in the battle ten years ago."

"What's one doing here?" Jack asked, shifting his rifle over his shoulder.

"Dunno." Will sighed. "A few were left intact after the war but I don't know what they did with them. I left the city not long after."

They all turned to look at their SeeD leaders. Quistis looked slightly worried.

"We have to assume that's not from Esthar," she said. "No one's had contact with them for years."

"So it's possible that the Guardian Forces recovered one of these ships for themselves?" Rani asked.

"I think we have to be prepared to fight," Quistis replied, checking her junctions. "Thunder spells and water spells are the most effective. We don't know how many or which GFs are aboard so just be ready. Anyone who comes off that ship is going to be more powerful than anything you've fought before."

They nodded, expressions grim.

oooOOOOooo

Zell and the rest of his team had been scouting Balamb City for hours without even a sign of trouble. He was beginning to think that the Guardian Forces would keep to their threat to only attack the Gardens when the ground beneath his feet began to tremble. He and the others exchanged glances.

"What the hell was that?" a young SeeD named Derik asked when the rumbling stopped and they shook their heads.

They looked up at the sounds of loud crashing and faint screams. Wynn called for them to follow as he ran towards the source of the noise.

The building ahead of them trembled and they watched in shock as the walls burst outwards, bricks scattering across the pavement. Out of the rubble strode a huge figure, massive shoulders rippling with muscles beneath a tawny brown skin. He snarled, turning so that the sunlight glinted off his horns. One of the Brothers: a pair of GFs who usually fought side by side. Zell narrowed his eyes, his hands curling into fists as the large minotaur, Sacred, turned and caught glimpse of them. His own eyes narrowed and he gripped tight at the handle of his metal club, charging forward.

The pavement crushed beneath his hooves and he roared with bestial fury, slicing his weapon through the air in a wide arc. Wynn caught a blow to the chest and was tossed backwards, hands scrambling out to soften the landing as he fell. Sacred snarled and advanced on the rest of the group. There was the hint of movement amongst the rubble, a small shadow clambering over piles of bricks and support beams. It was Sacred's smaller but more powerful brother. He called out, casting spells on the larger minotaur to aid him in battle.

The SeeDs scattered, dodging away from another swing of Sacred's club. It whistled through the air and Zell flipped away, running around to reposition himself.

"Surround him!" He called and the others formed a circle.

The smaller brother was still further away, but had not ceased in casting spells of protection on his larger companion. Roaring, Sacred turned in circles, trying to choose a target. He smashed his club down in a swift arc, aiming for Wynn, who leapt aside this time. The others were casting spells at the huge Guardian Force- which ate slowly away at the protection spells around him. However, they were quickly recast by the smaller brother, Minotaur.

Zell narrowed his gaze on the diminutive GF, stepping back from the others as he called upon his summon. He felt Quezacotl surge forth from the recesses of his mind, leaving a trail of sensations like lightning dancing over his brain. The huge bird rose over him, blocking out his vision and filling his ears with a sharp screeching cry.

When he channeled the powerful creature it was as if he was no longer Zell, no longer a skilled fighter in his own right, but merely a vessel- a conduit. His eyes rolled back in his head and he felt the power flowing through him. Vaguely he could hear the sounds of fighting around him. Wynn was locked in hand to hand combat with the larger brother, though he was quickly losing ground against the stronger blows of his adversary.

Quezacotl bowed back, yellow body gleaming like a crescent moon as a ball of lightning gathered at his beak. Sparks crackled and popped at the heated air before he attacked, his beam of energy directed at the smaller of the minotaur brothers. The GF let out a cry and stumbled away from the attack, his focus turning to his attacker. This left his brother to face the SeeDs alone.

The small Guardian Force sprinted away from Quezacotl's next attack, casting protection spells over himself. The large lightning bird shrieked in irritation and dove after him, leaving a wave of hot air in his wake. Zell was only half aware, the tax of maintaining the summon leaving him feeling lightheaded. He watched through hazy eyes as Quezacotl circled Minotaur.

He dove at him, a screech screaming forth as his tail flew out behind him like a brilliant orange swatch of patterned silk. Minotaur dodged but was too slow, and the bird-like GF caught him in the side with his beak. Blood sprayed out of his side, raining over the bent shape of Quezacotl's head.

"Brother!!" An angry roar ripped through the air, reverberating down to Zell's very soul. He stumbled, throwing his hands out to catch himself as he fell to his knees. Wynn was standing over him now, in battle stance, protecting him while he maintained the summon for much longer than was usual.

Sacred charged at Quezacotl, scattering the other SeeDs with a swing of his club. A snarl in his throat he leapt at the other GF, sharp-nailed fingers grasping at one large flat wing. They find purchase by tearing into the soft smooth skin, digging furrows into golden tissue until blood, blue and gleaming, slid in rivulets over the wingspan and dribbled to the ground. Quezacotl cried out, flapping his wings in an effort to dislodge the brother on his back. Meanwhile Minotaur had pushed himself to his feet, his own red blood tracing a path down his legs to pool beneath ebony hooves. He righted himself, slipping briefly on the liquid before he gained his balance.

"Support Quezacotl!" Wynn ordered and the other SeeDs nodded, readying their weapons.

The young SeeDs closed in around the battling Guardian Forces.

oooOOOOooo

Revenge is something that is best carefully planned and painstakingly carried out to its fullest extent. If one rushes towards revenge blindly they risk failing to achieve their ultimate goal. Zappata Zeno had never failed at anything he'd set his mind to, and he didn't plan to begin today. His only son's death at the hands of those cold blooded Guardian Forces had sent the once brilliant scientist into a downwards spiral of emotional pain. Adimar had been the only thing left of his late wife, a beautiful woman who had died a slow and painful death at the peak of her life.

Like Lorraine had been, Adimar was social and affable. He found friends wherever he went, and was often the interest of many young women. But he'd also had the drive to explore. Something Zappata believed he must have passed on to his son. But for Adimar it had been the exploration of the world around him rather than scientific exploration. He had shunned the lab and taken to the outdoors. Even as a young boy he'd been more interested in being a boy scout than joining the chemistry club.

His urge to explore had ultimately led to his death, but Zappata knew that it was the fault of something else, something far fouler than curiosity. It was magic. Magic had seeped into the very crust of Gaia and changed the shape of its nature. It had bred horrible monsters, sorceresses and these inhuman beings known as Guardian Forces. Zappata believed that science was more powerful than magic, that science could stamp magic out. He would be the man to do that. He would be the man to kill those who had killed his only child.

Now, he was not a warrior. He had no skills with a weapon other than a basic pistol, and had no desire to know how to use one. But he was skilled with making weapons. And he would make the ultimate weapon. He locked himself away in his basement lab for days, emerging only for food and rarely sleeping. The sounds of machinery whirring and tools buzzing were his only companions. His staff began to worry for him.

But nothing would sway him now. He was planning his revenge.

oooOOOOooo

They watched as overhead the airship listed to one side, metal hull creaking as it skimmed close to the domed structure of Garden. It turned again, away from the school and towards the open fields beyond, and they watched in confusion as it came in closer to land.

Quistis narrowed her eyes as everything around her grew dim, the outlines of the others were fuzzy, like peering through a thick, dark fog and she squinted, reaching into her pocket for her glasses. She could faintly hear Seifer say her name and opened her mouth to reply, but he was gone. She stared, her arms hanging limply at her sides as she looked around. Garden stood behind her, a silent, shadowy sentry. The trees looked ominous, their bark gnarled and black, their leaves dark and red-veined as if they flowed with blood. She curled her hand around the handle of her whip, feeling uneasy.

The wind whipped at her, tugging almost painfully at her hair and whipping the soft leather of her skirt against her legs. The leaves of the trees rustled, but it sounded unnatural. It didn't seem real. She turned her head and caught the hazy outline of someone in the distance, familiar grey trench billowing out behind him like a tattered cape.

"Seifer!" she called over the rising sound of the wind.

When he turned her heart lurched and her throat closed. His eyes were hard, mean, and his face was splattered with blood. He smiled and it was unsettling. This was neither the cocky mocking smile he'd once worn, nor the genuine smile she'd come to know and cherish, but a dark, sinister look that she'd never seen on him before. Even when he'd been controlled by Ultimecia, he'd never looked this way.

He took a step towards her and she couldn't help but take one back. She knew this wasn't real, knew it from the second she'd heard the unnatural fluttering of the leaves, but she couldn't stop the fear that was pooling in her belly.

He took another step and she could see Hyperion's blade shining in the dim light. It sparkled like the surface of a lake and she realized it was not the metal that was shining, but rather that the gunblade was gleaming wet with blood.

She took a deep breath and pressed her eyes tightly shut. "This isn't real, Quistis, get a grip."

"Isn't it?" 'Seifer' asked that smile still on his face. He was closer to her now and she could reach out to touch him if she extended her arm. She kept them both firmly at her sides.

"You're not real," she told him.

"I could be. You're afraid this might be real."

"No." She looked at him evenly, her gaze determined. She watched as he raised his weapon and felt the cool, sticky press of the bloodied blade against her throat. She fought against the rising wave of revulsion. "I trust you, Seifer."

She rushed back to herself, the darkness bleeding away from the edges of her vision and felt the warm pressure of a hand enclosing hers. She looked up into familiar green eyes, confusion and concern flitting through them.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She gave his hand a squeeze, taking a moment to reassure herself that this was all real, before nodding.

"You were out of it," one of the others, the dark haired man, William, said. "You were talking to yourself. You looked real freaked out."

Quistis sighed, reluctantly releasing her grip on Seifer's hand.

"It's the Guardian Force of Illusion. She's here."


	7. There Are No Battle Lines

Author's Notes: Those of you still reading, thanks for sticking with me on this journey. We still have a bit to go and I'm really hoping each chapter is enjoyable for you all. Finals ended and I ended up having to serve on a jury so I was a bit later than I wanted to be posting this, but I think you'll enjoy.

Chapter 6: There Are No Battle Lines

_One is left with the horrible feeling now that war settles nothing; that to win a war is as disastrous as to lose one.__ ~ Agatha Christie_

It was certainly not a good thing to be unable to see an enemy that could still attack. They had fallen into defensive positions and Quistis had cast reflect, hoping that might stop the magic from affecting them. Eyes narrowed, they searched for any sign of attackers, but all was quiet.

"They're playing mind games with us," Jack said, raising his rifle.

"That's kind of the point," Seifer bit out in annoyance. He didn't like this. It was much preferable when there was something to hit.

For a few long moments it was quiet; the only sounds were their breathing and the faint rustle of a breeze teasing the surrounding plant life. Seifer drew in a sharp breath, his hand tightening on the handle of Hyperion as his eyes narrowed. He saw her - or rather, five of her - surrounding him.

"What the hell?" he muttered.

The Guardian Forces weren't moving, just staring at him with expressions varying between shock and disbelief. Then they shifted into battle stances and Seifer narrowed his eyes, this wasn't right.

"Quistis?"

The GF to his left stood up straighter, looking around. "Seifer?" it spoke, Quistis' voice coming from those violet-painted lips.

He sighed. "It's a trick. She's making us look like her."

Slowly the others around him began to relax and the illusions melted away.

Quistis frowned, realizing that her protective spell hadn't worked. "Well, at least it seems if we realize that it's an illusion her powers lose effectiveness."

"So we must be on guard," Stepan said, curling his hands into meaty fists. "But we should also try and find her. I do not like being played with."

"We'll split up into three teams of two. Jack and William, I want the two of you to search the rear grounds of the school. Rani and Stepan, take the front. Make two sweeps and keep in contact. Seifer and I are going to search the perimeter outside the walls. If you see anything, engage her with caution and let us know."

There were nods all around as they split up and headed in different directions.

oooOOOOooo

Selphie helped the others move aside rubble with a speed borne of urgency despite her weariness. It was well into morning but smoke clung in a haze around the island, dimming the glow of the sun. So far they had recovered dozens of wounded and even more dead from the collapsed buildings. Bodies were nothing new in her line of work, but never before had she seen so many dead civilians.

Selphie shoved a block of concrete aside and a gasp of horror slipped past her lips. There lay the broken and battered body of a little boy, barely even five years old. She seemed to remember seeing him the day before, playing happily in an alleyway with his friends. That innocent face would never smile again. Selphie felt as though there was something caught in her throat and made not a sound when hot salty tears flowed over her cheeks.

She knew that as a mercenary she had excelled at destruction, been thrilled by it. Fighting still made her blood sing. But the days of trekking after sorceresses and killing monsters had passed. Now cities were being torn apart, families destroyed. She had lost loved ones of her own. And it hurt.

She nearly startled when she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned her head to look up at Irvine. He was a good deal taller than her and she had to tilt her head slightly to meet his gaze, but when she did she could see the concern in his eyes. His face was streaked with soot and his beautiful long hair hung in a tangled tail down his back that she knew would be a nightmare to work the knots from later.

"Are you okay Seph?"

She sighed, leaning forward to press the top of her head against his chest. She felt the soft pressure of his hands in her hair and let her shoulders sag. "Oh, Irvy, it's so horrible… when innocent people get hurt like this."

Irvine slid his hands down her back to draw her closer, until she slid her arms around his waist. "It's one of the unfortunate things that happen during a war, especially when one side doesn't care about who they hurt. These Guardian Forces we're dealing with seem to see us all as something to be exterminated. The young explorer was just an excuse for them."

Selphie hugged him tightly, one brief desperate squeeze before she pulled away. The moment of comfort would have to hold her, because there was a lot more work to be done here. Together they squared their shoulders and moved towards the rubble of another charred building.

oooOOOOooo

Seifer and Quistis made their way through the tall grass of the fields that surrounded Balamb Garden. She took point, with him scanning behind them as they searched for any sign of the Guardian Force.

"Look," Quistis said, indicating a flash of silver in the distance. "It's the airship."

They approached, keeping alert.

"You think she was the only one onboard?" Seifer asked.

"She wasn't," came a voice from behind them and they whirled around.

They were met with the hard, golden gaze of Merchant. She smiled, her red-painted lips curling to bare white teeth.

"Surprised to see me?"

"Unfortunately, no," Quistis answered, casting a shell spell over herself and Seifer. "You know we aren't to blame for that explorer trespassing on your lands."

"Oh, I know," Merchant agreed, her black energy scythes appearing in her hands. "But we were getting restless. After all, we were created to kill."

She charged at Seifer and the blades of her scythes slid against Hyperion with a loud crackling noise as he blocked her blow. He threw the full force of his weight to shove her back and she laughed, raising the scythes again.

"Adiya is right. It is rather fun to toy with you."

Seifer narrowed his eyes and cast firaga at her. He lunged at her again, raining down powerful blows with Hyperion. She blocked each one, laughing as she danced away from him.

With Seifer distracting Merchant, Quistis was free to call upon her summon. Ice flowed through her veins as Shiva came forth. Ice crackled over the ground, covering everything. It encased Merchant in a transparent coating but she shook herself free, sending shards of ice flying in all directions. Seifer and Quistis ducked away from them, shielding their faces.

Merchant raised her scythes and lunged at Shiva, who flipped out of the way. Seifer kept close to Quistis, raising Hyperion to guard her should the GF turn her attention to them.

The two Guardian Forces eyed one another and Shiva raised her arms, drawing a jagged spear of ice from the condensation in the air. She leapt up, the grass frozen where she had previously stood. Her pale blue body glinted in the sunlight and her hair flew out behind her like a watery ripple.

Merchant met the attack, the energy of her scythes melting the ice weapon before Shiva drew back, tossing an icy blast of air into her face. Merchant shivered as frost gathered in the strands of her hair and cracked over her weapons. Eyes molten with fury she slashed the scythes through the air, forcing Shiva back. She let out a powerful blast of dark energy which sent the ice-based GF flying. The force of it even swept Seifer and Quistis from their feet where they stood some distance away. Before they could recover, Merchant was readying her next attack.

"THOUSAND SOULS!" she yelled, her voice echoing over the prairie.

Raising black-tipped nails over her head she gathered the dark energy around her body. Seifer pushed himself to his feet watching as the ground beneath the GF's feet darkened and the grass there withered and died. Clouds of black smoke seemed to be bellowing up from the ground and he squinted at it. He caught a glimpse of white in the cloud, bones, and skeletons rising from the ground. They surged forth, hundreds of them, skeletal bodies charging in attack, empty-socketed skulls crowded amongst a tangle of bony limbs. The whole army of them ran right for Shiva and the GF cast her Diamond Dust. Some of the undead were encased in the ice and fell, but hundreds still stood, not faltering in their attack charge.

Sensing inevitable injury,the GF retreated into the safety of Quistis' mind, rushing back with a force that left the SeeD staggered. She groaned, blinking blearily as the skeletal army disappeared into another smoky fog. Merchant turned towards them, a smug smile on her lips.

"Scared?" she asked.

Seifer snorted. "Not a chance, bitch. You haven't won yet."

oooOOOOooo

Zell could feel his lungs burning with each breath he drew and the sweat sliding over his cheeks. Face flushed he tried to push himself to his feet, swaying unsteadily. Wynn put a hand to his back and shouted something that Zell couldn't quite make out.

Quezacotl was still struggling to throw the larger brother from his back, but the minotaur clung stubbornly on, his nails tearing into the GF's yellow skin. There were already numerous claw marks down his back and across his right wing.

Zell could see that the younger SeeDs were still attacking Sacred, tossing spells at him that he largely ignored. Then someone cast a particularly well-timed blizzard and the resulting chunk of ice knocked the large minotaur off of Quezacotl. Sacred recovered quickly though, pushing himself to his feet.

Quezacotl saw this as a chance to make a break for it and all at once Zell could feel the powerful beast in his head, shuddering with pain until he retreated into a tiny corner of his mind. Zell blinked slowly, looking around at demolished buildings and the ripped up streets that the fighting had caused. Minotaur was still trailing blood from the gash in his side and his brother had made it to his side, boosting him with healing magic. Wynn turned to glance at Zell over his shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

Zell nodded briefly and the two of them moved to regroup with the others.

"We need to find a way to try and draw them out of the city," Zell said. "We can't risk any civilians getting hurt or any more damage."

There were murmurs of agreement all around and it was decided that the SeeDs would engage the GFs in battle, slowly leading them to the outskirts of Balamb City. Hopefully the brothers would not wise up to what was happening and simply follow them.

oooOOOOooo

Quistis felt her back connect with a tree trunk, the air rushing from her lungs at the force of the blow. Her whip was still clenched in one hand as she tumbled to the ground and pushed her aching body to her feet. She looked up in time to see another energy blast arcing towards her and dodged. The force of the blow shattered a branch that had been behind her, raining splinters down around her and she couldn't help but think that next time that would be her.

Up ahead she could see Seifer charge towards Merchant once more. His clothes were tattered and dirty and blood was dripping from his split lip and down his chin. Still there was power behind each attack as he lunged towards the GF, slashing Hyperion downwards. Merchant blocked the blow with one of her scythes and they struggled. Quistis could see that even she was beginning to tire from this long battle. They knew that Guardian Forces were not invincible.

She had tried radioing the others for assistance but gotten no response and suspected perhaps they had a less than favorable run-in with the another Guardian Force back at Garden. She and Seifer were on their own. She cast firaga at Merchant and the flames licked over her skin, singing it and forcing her to turn her attention briefly away from Seifer. He used this opportunity to attack again, this time thrusting the blade forward. The muscles in his arm bunched and then lengthened as he threw the force of his weight behind the attack. Hyperion connected with his target, punching through skin and muscle, blood black as tar spurted forth. Merchant howled in anger, black blood and spittle flying from between her lips. She tore free from his grasp, the gunblade still embedded in her torso. She swiped clumsily with her scythes. Her gold eyes were fairly glowing with rage.

Behind the angry GF, Seifer could see Quistis approaching to come to his aid. He turned his attention back to Merchant when she slashed at him again and he ducked, feeling the heat of the energy blade passing too close for comfort. The Guardian Force was riled now and was attacking with a speed fueled by adrenaline. He watched her movements, dodging each successive attack, but he could feel the weariness creeping into his muscles by now and he had no weapon with which to block her. He saw an opening and reached to grab for Hyperion; his fingers wrapping around the handle.

He yanked the blade free with a grunt of effort, and was pulling back when he felt a burning pain in his gut suddenly and his eyes went wide. He was staring into the eyes of Merchant, who looked fairly gleeful, her lips spread in a wide and malevolent grin. Seifer coughed, feeling the dampness of blood on his lips. Vaguely he could hear Quistis calling his name, panic in her voice. Clearly she was more aware of his predicament than he was.

When Merchant pulled back the pain was worse than it was before and he clutched at his chest, which was wet and sticky with blood. He could feel it spilling between his fingers and soaking his shirt. He fell to his knees, his body jarred with the impact, but he almost couldn't feel it. Hyperion slipped from his hand and Quistis screamed his name again. It sounded both closer and further away and his vision was going black around the edges. It became painfully obvious to him that he was dying when he could remember the day that Em was born with sudden clarity.

Merchant had not forgotten about her other target, and was now rushing at the female SeeD with her scythes held above her. The woman was clearly distraught and more intent upon aiding her partner than paying her any attention. But when she was merely yards away, Quistis turned to her with an icy gaze, fury boiling behind cool blue eyes.

Suddenly Merchant was thrown back by the force of the twin beams that shot out of those same blue eyes, pummeling her into the trunk of a tree and engulfing her in a black cloud of smoke. She barely stumbled to her feet before she was hit by another attack.

Quistis sent Degenerator at the Guardian Force, putting more force behind the attack than she ever had before. Merchant was surrounded by waves of energy and ensconced in a rose-colored orb. The GF struggled to get free as she was shaken by damage and disoriented by the spell and Quistis took the time to run the last few steps to Seifer.

He was barely conscious now, and there was so much blood pooling around him and soaking into the moist earth. She was already exhausted from her extensive use of magic and the long-held summon from earlier, but she cast White Wind and watched as the healing glow surrounded him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and drawing his head into her lap.

"You have to wake up, Seifer," she pleaded softly, her eyes flicking over towards where Merchant was picking herself up off the ground slowly.

"Otherwise neither one of us will make it out of here alive…"


	8. What You See Could Kill You

Author's Notes: I know, I'm taking my sweet time on this one. But I haven't forgotten! Thanks for reading!

Chapter 7: What You See Could Kill You

"_T__he eyes are not responsible when the mind does the seeing." __Publilius Syrus_

Quistis and Seifer raced side-by-side through the long grass that surrounded Balamb Garden. Quistis could feel the reeds and long razor-like leaves slapping against her legs and leaving stinging welts behind but she ignored them as her muscles ached with the effort of running. Her side throbbed and she could only wonder how Seifer had been feeling. He was running on little sleep and nothing but healing magic. He hadn't even been in for a proper check-up with Kadowaki since his return from his last mission. A lesser man would have fallen long ago.

Sparing a glance at him she could see that he was pale and his eyes were shadowed and weary, but he continued to push himself. He was keeping pace with her. She turned her gaze back ahead and saw the domed shape of Garden rising over the horizon before them. It was a small comfort because it still seemed so far away, but there was no sign that Merchant had caught up with them. Adrenaline raced through Quistis' veins and she used the rush to propel herself forward faster.

As she and Seifer reached the safety of the front gates they slowed, their breathing erratic. She could feel the burn in her laboring lungs and the sweat that was coating her body growing chilled as her heart pounded beneath her ribs. Seifer looked even worse now and she grabbed his arm, ushering him inside.

"You have to get to the infirmary. I'll check in with the others."

"I'm fine," he insisted, pushing her hand away carelessly. "She's going to follow us."

"And what good will you do me if you drop dead?" She furrowed her brows, her lips drawing tight together. She was afraid he would keep fighting. "Please, just go. If you're really fine, you'll be able to come right back."

He looked torn, his eyes glinting stubbornly for a long moment, before he sagged against the wall with a sigh. "Fine. Don't get yourself killed."

He leaned close to claim her mouth in a brief and desperate kiss before turning and stalking off in the direction of the infirmary.

oooOOOOooo

Zappata Zeno stared out the window of his car as the driver navigated through the narrow, cobbled streets of Balamb City. Several streets were closed off and police patrolled the city, keeping civilians away from the destruction that lay in the wake of the recent Guardian Force attack.

The lone dirt road that led from the city out to Balamb Garden was apparently un-damaged though the ride was anything but smooth. As the car approached the gates Zappata took in the sight of the school, its windows closed over by steel sheets, and the muted red lights flashing intermittently. A young man with broad shoulders that were confined in the SeeD standard uniform stepped up to the driver's window as it rolled down.

"I'm sorry but the school is under attack. We can't let civilians in."

Zappata glanced at the school again, which seemed to show no signs of damage or fighting. He leaned forward to address the young soldier.

"I have business with your Commander, young man, and I think he'll wish to see me." Reaching into his pocket he withdrew his ID and passed it over. "My laboratory has been creating a new weapon to help end this war. I suggest you let us by."

The SeeD glanced at the ID, recognizing the name immediately. For a moment he seemed to war with indecision, then spoke briefly into his comm. device. The gate opened automatically and the young man directed them towards the garage entrance.

"Someone will meet you inside to take you to the Commander, sir," he said, passing back the ID.

Zappata sat back in his seat as the car moved fluidly forward and his mouth set in a grim line. He prepared to make his case.

oooOOOOooo

This wasn't the kind of target that Rani was used to going up against. Usually those she was ordered to take out were criminals of the worst kind, criminals in an obvious way. They fought with guns or knives, in some cases they fought with bombs, traps or technology, but they rarely ever used anything more than the most basic of magic.

Rani herself wasn't one for magic use either. She was sneaky and smart. She moved like a shadow and killed silently. It was the reason she preferred the silent accuracy of her throwing stars to the deadly bullets of a gun. In this case she wasn't sure how much help all her stealthiness would offer. This enemy could make you see the unseen, could become whomever it wished, and draw you into its world.

Moving quietly over the stone walkway, she tilted her head, keeping close to Stepan as he scanned the perimeter ahead. It was far from silent. Out here the faint sounds of the ocean and the cries of birds were constant company, and nature always made its own noises. If she listened carefully, beyond that, there were the other sounds. She could hear the man beside her, his faint breathing, his footfalls on the stone path. Even those skilled at moving quietly made some noise.

They both came to a stop at the same time, staring at the woman who had appeared several yards ahead of them on the stone path. A white dress fell like a whisper of clinging silk over her bronzed skin and her shimmering silvery hair was piled atop her head. She stepped forward, bare feet soundless against the stones. Her lips parted as if to speak, but no sound came forth.

Rani felt her muscles tense and beside her Stepan was still and silent. Carefully she pressed two fingers to the communication device on her wrist. "We've found her. Eastern side of the school near the gardens."

It didn't take long for both Quistis and Jack to reply that they were on their way.

Rani studied the woman standing ahead of them with some wariness. She still hadn't moved and was simply standing there, watching them with calm violet eyes. Still, Rani didn't let her guard down. Nothing was as it seemed around this GF.

Jack and William approached first, coming up from behind the Guardian Force. About five or ten feet back they stopped, each tightening his grip on their weapons. Still, the woman did not move, nor even turn to look their way. Rani felt a tingle of uneasiness dance up her spine.

She heard sound of footsteps approaching, quickly moving along the stone pathways, and Quistis soon came to a stop beside her, her face flushed and her breathing heavy from running. Rani could see that she was sporting some injuries, bruises and cuts that marred herpale skin.

It was then that the Guardian Force finally moved. She stepped forward, her eyes landing on Quistis.

"I see you have run across my companion."

"We did. And as you might also see, I'm standing here and she's not." Quistis raised her chin.

Something flickered through the GF's eyes and her lips flattened together momentarily. "You did not kill her. And what of your own companion? He's not standing here either."

"That's none of your concern. Are you here to fight us or to talk?" Quistis demanded.

"There's no point in words. And killing you is so much more fun..." the GF mused. "You're right. This is a waste of time. I'd much rather be playing." As she said this she raised her arms over her head, a wicked smile flashing over her lips.

Darkness washed over them, so slowly it seemed as if the sun were setting despite it being the middle of the day. And overhead no stars winked in the sky, no moon shone down upon them. Utter blackness enveloped them.

The silence was startling too, the sudden lack of any sound. No wildlife around them, no hum of Garden's rings rotating above, nothing but the sound of their own breathing.

It took a moment for Quistis' eyes to adjust and she tried to hone in with her other senses, her hand still wrapped firmly around the handle of her whip.

Quistis turned slowly, and found herself standing in the long grasses of the yard that stretched out behind her house. She took a small breath and glanced around. The split-railed fence that separated the yard from the carefully trimmed lawn of their neighbor's, the James',was painted the same shiny white paint she'd seen Mrs. James outside with earlier in the week, and armies of pink flowers sat in precise rows under the windows. Even the air smelled familiar, of sweet grass and the faint tang of the ocean in the distance.

How could an illusion be so powerful?

A breeze drifted over her and she heard a sound, like the flapping of a loose door or gate. She looked around again, and saw that Rinoa's back door was open, the lighter screen door, jarring again slightly from the breeze. Quistis approached, not sure if she should go inside or remain where she was. What would make the vision fade sooner? She already knew that this was not real, and yet it wasn't going away.

She took the first step onto the back porch with wariness. The wood creaked slightly under her booted foot. She glanced down. There was something, a dark colored spot against the wood grain. Uneasy she pulled open the screen door and looked inside.

Quistis didn't bother to call out. She knew that nothing here, not even the people were real. Yet she couldn't stop the trepidation she felt. The GF had chosen this scene for her, to scare her, perhaps to kill her. She didn't know what horrors it would make her see.

Inside there were more dark spots on the wooden floor, and Quistis could clearly tell now that it was a trail of blood. She could see that the kitchen light was on, a rectangle of light flooding through into the entryway. Avoiding the drops of blood on the floor, she curled Save the Queen around her hand in a nervous gesture and made her way into the kitchen.

Dishes were piled in the sink, still dirty and soaking in water. A dishtowel was strewn over the counter top and the freezer door hung open, issuing a trickle of cold air. She pushed it shut and moved around the circular dining table. She saw a pair of sneakers sitting haphazardly under a chair, grey with red laces, and recognized them as her daughter's. Still, aside from the blood, everything here looked rather normal.

The sounds of the television in the other room became noticeable and Quistis made her way towards the noise. The lights in that room were off, leaving only the flickering images from the set to illuminate everything in a blue-ish hued glow.

Quistis could see clearly, the shape of someone seated on the couch, back to her, facing the television. Too tall to be one of the children, the sleek cap of dark hair suggested that it was Rinoa. As she stepped closer, the scent of blood hit her hard. It was so strong she staggered a moment and then slowly rounded the couch.

It was indeed Rinoa that sat there, or at least what remained of her, head at an awkward angle, body torn to shreds. Blood was everywhere, all over her, streaking the pale as porcelain face, matting in the dark hair, soaking into the beige colored couch cushions. All around her on the couch and floor were feathers, stuck in the congealing blood, their once white countenances stained black and red.

Quistis took a slow, calming breath and stepped away. None of this was real. She closed her eyes tightly and willed the illusion away, but when she opened them again she was still standing there among the feathers and the blood.

oooOOOOooo

Seifer sat impatiently while Dr Kadowaki clucked over him, disapproval in her tone as she went on about the dangers of relying too much on healing magic, on not getting enough rest, and of pushing his body.

He remained silent through her lecture, only rolling his eyes once when she wasn't looking. She gave him a shot for the pain and a prescription, ordering him to sleep as soon as possible.

"You're not a child anymore Seifer, you can't keep going on like this," she told him.

"I'm not going to stay home in bed when there's a war going on," he snapped in response, grabbing the slip of paper out of her hands. "There are more important things at stake here than my health."

She smiled then, making a notation on his file as he stood and went to reclaim Hyperion from where he'd set it against the wall. "You may be right about that, but when this is all over I want you to promise that you'll take a couple of weeks off. If you don't, I'll have Squall order you to, and I know how much you hate that."

He sneered at her, but his eyes were faintly amused. "Yeah yeah." He waved her off, stuffing the prescription into his pants pocket as he left the infirmary.

To be honest he still wasn't feeling all that well, and had lied to the doctor about the severity of his pain. But damned if he was going to get stuck in there with her poking at him while Quistis fought some crazy Guardian Forces alone.

Tightening his grip on his gunblade, he stabbed at the button for the elevator. When it opened he stepped inside, joining the only other occupant, Squall.

The Commander glanced at him as the doors slid shut and the elevator began its descent. "I'm glad I ran into you. I lost contact with Quistis and her team a few minutes ago. Why aren't you with them?"

Seifer grimaced, angry that he had allowed Quistis to talk him into a trip to the infirmary. "We had a run in with one of the GFs earlier. I got a little hurt and Quistis made me see Kadowaki." He shrugged off Squall's appraising look and scowled darkly. "I'm fine. Just pissed I left her alone."

When the elevator doors opened again he moved quickly through them, the shorter man having to double his strides to keep up.

"Don't worry," Squall said his expression unreadable. "We'll find them."


	9. Slowly Dying

Author's Note: I know it's been a long time guys and I'm really sorry but my muse has been extremely finicky lately with what she gives me so I've been working on two fics at once. However, it was all FF8 the past couple of weeks so I have TWO chapters for you! Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 8: Slowly Dying

"_Have the courage to live. Anyone can die." ~ Robert Cody_

When Seifer and Squall found the team they were clustered together around Quistis, talking in low voices. There was no sign of any enemy. At the sound of their approach Stepan, the tallest of the men, turned to look at them.

"Commander," he spoke. "We don't know what happened."

As he stepped aside they saw that Quistis stood there, but her eyes had a glazed sort of faraway look in them, as if she was seeing something else. She seemed agitated, but was otherwise unmoving.

"What's wrong with her?" Seifer demanded, moving up to rest his hands on her arms, shaking her gently. "Quistis?"

"We already tried snapping her out of it," Rani said. "I think the Guardian Force must have cast her in an illusion of some sort. But she disappeared right after. We were just about to try and find you."

Squall checked his magic supply but found he had no esuna junctioned. He wasn't sure if the spell would even work in this case. "We'd better get her to Kadowaki."

Seifer nodded, lifting her easily into his arms. She was trembling but didn't seem aware of what was happening. He cradled her against his chest and headed back towards the school.

Squall followed with the others, asking them to reiterate what had happened.

"She showed up but she never fought us. When Quistis came to help they exchanged a few words. The Guardian Force seems intent on killing us," William said, keeping his voice low. "She thinks it's fun to play with humans. I'm sure whatever she's done to Quistis was an attack."

Squall nodded grimly, knowing that if Quistis were to die in the illusion in her mind, her body would also die. They needed to free her of the magic influence as soon as possible.

If Seifer heard what they had said, there was no sign, but his hands tightened on Quistis' limp form, as if he could hold onto her, and pull her back into reality.

oooOOOOooo

Quistis closed her eyes tightly, though the scent of blood still flooded her nostrils. She took a breath through her mouth, wondering how it was possible to smell something that wasn't real. Stepping away from the carnage on the sofa she looked around, weighing her options. She knew this wasn't real, and yet still couldn't pull herself out of the vision. She curled her hands into fists, concentrating on the feeling of her fingernails biting into her palms and willed herself back to reality. She wouldn't be trapped in her own mind while a war was raging around her.

When her eyes fluttered open she was momentarily disoriented. The scent of blood still lingered but was faint over the sterile scent of the infirmary. She could feel the firm cushions of the examination table beneath her and waited for her eyesight to adjust to the fluorescent lights humming above. She shifted slightly, catching a glimpse of Dr Kadowaki rifling through her medicine supply. Seifer hung over her shoulder, his body tense and his fingers curling as if they wished to wrap around the butt of Hyperion and fight until she was well again.

Squall was there too, leaning against the door with his arms crossed over his chest. He was the first one to notice she was awake and he pushed away from the wall.

"Dr Kadowaki. I think she's awake."

The doctor and Seifer both turned, the latter rushing to her side. She felt the rough brush of his palm as he cupped the side of her face and looked down at her, his gaze both relieved and worried.

She turned her head when she felt Dr Kadowaki at her other side, checking her vitals and scribbling notes in her chart. Quistis tried to say something, but when she opened her mouth she felt as though she couldn't get any air.

Panicked, she turned to look up at Seifer again. He was still standing at her side, though he was saying something now. She couldn't hear it over the roaring in her head. Behind him she caught the shadow of movement and her eyes widened. She tried to call out a warning, his name catching in her throat.

There was so much blood.

The large curved blade pierced through his chest from behind, sending the red fluid arcing up into the air. It splattered over her face, hot against her skin. Quistis thrashed on the bed, struggling to sit up, screaming his name silently. Dr Kadowaki was yelling, running across the room for the gun she kept locked in her desk. Seifer's killer stalked after her, a faceless, shapeless shadow of a creature.

His blood had soaked into her clothing now and she struggled to move herself from the examination table. Shots rang out behind her, Kadowaki's screams piercing the air as Quistis slid bonelessly to the floor. Pushing her protesting muscles she began to drag herself the couple of feet towards where Seifer lay, blood pooling out behind him.

She immediately tried for a curaga, only to realize she was un-junctioned. As the tears coursed down her face she reached for her blue magic, gathering all the strength she had to channel White Wind. To her horror nothing came. She felt empty, no magic flowing through her veins, no power at her fingertips. It was simply… gone.

Under her hands she could feel Seifer struggling to take his next breath. Blood had soaked his shirt and was sticky against her fingers. Quistis leaned closer to him, whispering his name. His eyelids fluttered open and he stared up at her, his gaze already clouded. She knew he was at the edge of death.

"No." The word slipped past her lips, barely more than a gasp. "No!" She tried to shout it, willing this all to be untrue. She closed her eyes against a fresh rush of tears.

When she opened them again it took a moment to take stock of her surroundings. She was no longer kneeling on the cold floor of the infirmary with Seifer's blood pooling around her. Instead she was standing in a wide open room with high domed ceilings and intricate woodwork. There was somber music, the faint scent of incense burning, and the hush of whispered voices.

A hand fell on her shoulder and Quistis jolted at the contact then looked up into the kind blue eyes of Cid Kramer. They were creased around the edges with a fan of wrinkles and heavy with sadness.

"I'm so sorry, Quistis. I can't imagine what you must be going through."

Before she could respond or ask him for clarification he was moving away and Edea came forth. She took both of Quistis' hands, squeezing them gently and her touch was cold, her hands bone thin. Still, her eyes were warm, loving and when she leaned in to envelop Quistis in an embrace the scent of her perfume brought back childhood memories of security.

She drew away slowly, her gaze settling on Edea's red-painted lips. They moved when she spoke, but Quistis didn't hear a sound. She remembered the blood.

She began to look around, pulling away from Edea's comforting arms. She felt so cold. She looked down at herself, staring blankly at her SeeD dress uniform. The floor beneath her navy colored heels was white marble. Her eyes swept the room, taking in a monochrome vision of blacks and whites, harsh grays and muted ivory walls. No red.

"Where's Seifer?" she demanded, her chilled hands clutching at Edea's arm.

The older woman looked at her with sorrow in her eyes. She glanced at Cid, her worry obvious.

He stepped forward, putting one arm around Quistis' shoulders.

"I know this is hard, Quistis," he began. "But you know as well as I do that it's not healthy to live in denial."

Music swelled in the air and Quistis turned to watch a procession start down the wide aisle. She recognized them all: Zell, Squall, Irvine and Raijin, all in SeeD formal dress. Between them they carried something as white as the marble floor she stood on, a coffin. Quistis felt her knees go weak. The blood, all that blood in the infirmary. Death.

She battled for strength as her body sagged weakly into Cid's protective hold. Her throat felt tight. A strangled sound welled up inside her as another coffin appeared in the doorway. Xu, Selphie and Fujin managed this one between them as it was much smaller than the other- a child's coffin.

Quistis wanted to scream, to fight. She wanted to find her voice to deny what she was seeing. This wasn't real. This wasn't happening. Her world felt dark. The sound of blood rushing in her ears was all she heard. People spoke to her, took her hands, faces full of sympathy, pity and worry.

She looked up at the feel of gentle pressure on her hand and met Squall's familiar gaze. His own eyes were red-rimmed and ringed by sleeplessness. There was no Rinoa at his side, no Aidan trailing behind. She had a flash of bloodied feathers.

He said nothing for a long moment, offered no condolences, no comfort, nothing. He simply stared at her and then he spoke.

"This isn't real. Wake up."

oooOOOOooo

"Her REM patterns are extremely erratic," Dr Kadowaki said, peering at one of the many monitors Quistis was hooked up to. "Looks like she's having quite a dream."

"Not a dream, Doctor," Squall said. "An illusion. The Guardian Force put a spell on her."

He glanced at the figure lying on the exam table. Her pale face was dotted with perspiration and her brow creased with some imagined pain. Her body trembled and her hands curled into fists. Her lips were moving, but from across the room Squall could not hear the murmured words. He wondered what it was she saw.

Seifer paced by her bedside, and then stepped closer to brush sweaty strands of hair away from her brow.

"There has to be _something_ we can do," he insisted, looking over at the doctor.

She shook her head slowly, lips pursed in thought. "We've never dealt with something like this before. I've tried not only medical stimulants but esuna and remedy as well. I only like to use magic as a last resort. In this case nothing has worked. I'm beginning to think that we can do nothing but wait it out."

"That's not good enough," Seifer snapped, slamming a fist down on one of the narrow metal tables. Tools went flying, a hypodermic syringe clattering to the floor and several cotton swabs scattering at his feet. He paid them no mind, his eyes narrowed on the plump form of the doctor. Behind him Squall pushed away from the wall. Seifer caught the movement in his peripheral vision and whirled on him, all his anger directed at the commander now. "Don't even start with me, Commander Puberty. You would feel the same way if it was Rinoa lying on that table! We can't just stand around like this. She could _die_ in that illusion!"

Squall was silent for a moment, just looking at the other man. Seifer's body was coiled with tension. It was obvious how much pain he was in.

"You're right," he finally said. "She could die. But we don't know what to do, Seifer."

"Yes we do," Seifer replied, his expression darkening. "We kill the bitch that caused this."

"We don't have any idea where she is. She's probably long gone."

"Can she even _do_ that? How can she keep Quistis trapped in this illusion when she's not even here!?" He crossed back to the table where Quistis was lying and took her hand in his own. It felt clammy and trembled so he squeezed gently, rubbing his thumb over her palm lightly. "Quistis… you have to wake up."

Instead of answering Seifer's question Squall made his way towards the door. Watching the other man at this vulnerable moment, he felt like an intruder. The infirmary doors swished shut at his back and he let out a long sigh. Quistis was one of his oldest and best friends, though he had never told her as much, and it pained him to know she could die this way, a victim of her own mind.

Squall rubbed a gloved hand over the back of his neck which had gone stiff from tension. He still had to check in with the other teams sent out to protect the cities of Gaia and take a damage report. Once the others reported back to him he was going to send them out to end this war once and for all. He just hoped they weren't already suffering their first casualty.


	10. Temporary Peace

Author's Notes: This is a long chapter, and full of adorable moments. Dedicated to my awesome beta-reader Ms Starlight. If you haven't read her fics I suggest you do! Enjoy

Chapter 9: Temporary Peace

"_We cannot destroy kindred: our chains stretch a little sometimes, but they never break."  
~ Marquise de Sévigné_

Seifer sat hunched in the chair he had pulled up to Quistis' bedside some hours earlier. His body felt sore from battle, lack of sleep,and the tension that still coiled through his muscles. He stifled a yawn and rubbed a hand across his jaw, staring down at Quistis' face. She looked as though she was merely sleeping, except every now and then an expression of pain would flitter over her face or she would say something.

Dr Kadowaki had left him alone over an hour ago after trying to bully him into getting some rest. Seeing that he wouldn't be budged, she'd departed with one last disapproving look. Now his only company was the regular beeping sounds of the machines that monitored Quistis, and the woman in question -- trapped as she was in an illusion.

He let his mind drift, his gaze growing distant as he stared without seeing. His thoughts were jumbled. He kept telling himself that he should have gone with her rather than coming to the infirmary. But who knew if that would have made any difference.

Seifer was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of the infirmary door sliding open. He looked up and met the huge doe-eyed gaze of Rinoa. He scowled at her and looked away again. "What are you doing here?"

She smiled and leaned against the inside of the door, unbothered by his rudeness. "Zell's team picked us up on their way in. The city is in pretty bad shape but the fighting never got out by us."

He simply nodded, glad to hear this information, but at the same time wishing she would leave him alone with his thoughts and the sleeping Quistis. Still, she stood there silently, as if waiting for something. He looked up again, one brow cocked. "Was there something else you needed?"

"I brought someone to see you."

He was about to protest a visitor when the small figure stepped out from behind Rinoa, her grey sneakers squeaking on the tiled floor. Her chin-length blonde hair was pulled into a stubby ponytail and she wore tattered jeans and a grey pullover hoodie that was a size too large. The sight of his daughter made a smile tug at the corners of his mouth.

"Hey, Shrimp."

"Dad." The word was breathed in relief as she hurried across the room towards him.

Seifer stood and scooped her easily into his arms, despite the fact that she was really too old to be carried. She wrapped her thin arms around his neck and pressed her face into his shoulder. She smelled of fresh cut grass and apple-blossom shampoo. She angled her head to look down at the bed where Quistis lay.

"What's wrong with Mom?" Em's voice seemed small and anxious -- a foreign sound coming from the brash young girl.

"She's fine," he assured her. "Just sleeping right now. I'm sure that she'll wake up soon."

"I was scared you guys might get hurt," she said, resting her head against his shoulder. "Aidan and I watched through the window and we could see the smoke and fire from Balamb City, but we never saw a single Guardian Force. Then Zell and some other SeeDs came and got us and brought us here. He said the fighting was over for now. Does that mean they'll be back?"

"They probably will. But it will be fine. You know we always get the bad guys." He sent her a smile and she looked at him with suspicious blue-green eyes.

"You do, Dad, but these ones are different." She looked so serious, like she was growing up in front of his eyes again and he hugged her, trying to help her hang onto her childhood. The childhood he and Quistis had never really had.

"Every sort of evil is different, Em. That doesn't make it unbeatable. Your mom and I haven't lost yet."

She smiled then, impishly as her eyes glinted under the fluorescent lights. "Well you lost that one time when you were fighting against Mom and them."

Seifer groaned softly, sitting down with her still held on his lap. "Why did she have to tell you that story?"

Em giggled and then let out a yawn, snuggling closer into his arms. "I can stay here, right Dad?"

"Yeah. Yeah you can." He rested his cheek against the top of her head. "Just try and get some sleep, baby."

"Yeah… okay." Her voice was heavy with sleep and he felt the flutter of her lashes against his neck. It wasn't long before she fell sound asleep in his arms.

Seifer held her close as he watched over Quistis. The sounds of the machines beeping was paired with the soft sounds of Em's breathing. He still felt worried, but much of the tension had drained from his body. He felt more at peace.

oooOOOOooo

Hours later Seifer gazed down at the sleeping girl in his arms. His biceps ached from holding her but he found himself reluctant to move and wake her. Quistis still hadn't woken, though she seemed much less agitated than before. He was beginning to hope she may have broken free from the vision and was simply asleep.

It seemed like too much to hope for.

The door swished open again and Seifer frowned as the pudgy form of Dr Kadowaki came into view. She clucked her tongue lightly, a disapproving glint flickering in her eyes.

"I assume you haven't slept at all, Mr. Almasy."

He didn't bother to answer what wasn't really a question. "Quistis seems to be resting easier. Can you check on her?"

The doctor sighed and moved over to the monitors by the medical bed, checking the read outs. She made some notes on the chart and then checked Quistis' vitals. She didn't say anything, simply made the occasional humming noise under her breath.

Eyes narrowed, Seifer watched her putter about the infirmary before she settled her bulk onto a blue leather stool and took a sip from the coffee she'd brought in with her.

"Well, it does seem from the readings that she has entered into a more normal sleep state. However, I'm concerned that she hasn't woken up yet."

"What could cause that?" he asked, keeping his voice low so as not to wake the child in his arms.

"It could merely be exhaustion," Dr Kadowaki said, crossing her legs as she shifted on the stool. "That's what I'm hoping for. I can't say for sure as I don't know the effects of the spell she is under. There could be damage."

She paused then, taking another sip of her coffee. She looked up at him with serious brown eyes. "I know you like to put on an act, Mr. Almasy. You always have. But I can see how you feel about her. And I know you're not stupid. She might never wake up. You have to be prepared for that possibility."

Seifer's jaw twitched as he grit his teeth against an automatic response. He was angry and scared and the doctor was an easy target. But Em was still asleep in his arms and, as fearless as the girl was, knowing her mother was sick would frighten her. He needed to keep his head.

Instead he spoke in a low voice made all the more intimidating by the intensity of his gaze. "You're not going to sit there and tell me to accept a damn thing. Quistis has only been out for twenty-four hours and, as you said, I'm not stupid. There's no way she's beyond hope. So maybe instead of sitting there sipping your fucking coffee and patronizing me with that 'Mister Almasy' bullshit you could get up off your big ass and actually treat her. Because if you don't do _everything_ in your power to make her better…. Well let's just say that I won't be as nice as I'm being now."

Dr Kadowaki was livid; her face pale and her jaw twisted into an expression of barely restrained fury. She stood slowly, chart still gripped tightly in one hand.

"Mr. Almasy," she began, her voice as hard and as sharp as a cleaver. "I'm going to let that slide because I realize that you're upset. But you are going to get the hell out of my infirmary this instant. You will put that child in a proper bed and try to get some sleep yourself. If there is any change in Quistis' condition you will be notified but barring that you are not to come back for a full twenty-four hours. If you refuse I will be forced to contact security and I wouldn'twant to embarrass you in front of your daughter."

Seifer narrowed his eyes at her but said nothing. He shifted Em in his arms and stood up slowly. The girl stirred but didn't wake, burrowing her head against his chest.

"She does need to sleep in a real bed, but don't kid yourself. We both know I'll be back before twenty-four hours have passed." With that he left the room, the door sliding shut at his back.

Seifer let out a breath as he started down the familiar hallway of Balamb Garden. He'd come and gone down these halls or some version of them for most of his life. Since the Garden had been rebuilt after the battle over a decade ago it had changed some, but not much. He made his way towards the main hall which led to the many different sections of the garden. It had been expanded upon its repair and now the infirmary, cafeteria, library and dorms all were located on the second floor, while the training center, garage and classrooms could all be found on the ground floor. The high-ranking SeeDs had larger quarters on the third floor where the Commander's quarters and office were located.

Seifer followed the curved walkway towards the large glass elevator that rose like a pillar in the center of the school. It was early enough that hardly anyone was about so he stepped onto the elevator car alone and pressed the button for the third floor.

The room Quistis had been given was not terribly big, though it sure beat the closet sized dorms they had bunked in as students. It was rarely used, though they sometimes would stay a night or two if Garden was travelling on assignment. The room was painted a matte off-white color with beige carpeting and a low double bed covered in a navy colored quilt. There was a sturdy wooden desk tucked into one corner with nothing but a lamp atop it. Matching nightstands flanked the bed, one equipped with a small alarm clock. On the other was a lamp that matched the one on the desk.

Seifer spotted the small duffle bag on the foot of the bed as he closed the door behind him. Crossing the room he laid Em on the bed carefully and eased off her sneakers, dropping them to the floor. What sound they made was muffled against the thick carpeting. He unzipped the bag and looked inside. There were changes of clothing for all three of them and Em's favorite pajamas- red with some ridiculous comic book super hero in various heroic poses. Seifer pulled those out and tossed them onto the bed.

Once the girl was changed and tucked under the covers Seifer sat down on the foot of the bed and rubbed his hands over his weary face. His eyes felt gritty from lack of sleep. Leaning down he unlaced his black combat boots and tugged them off, dropping them to the floor beside Em's sneakers. With a yawn he laid back on the bed, letting his eyes fall shut. He could hear the sounds of Em's soft breathing and told himself he was only going to rest for a moment. Seconds later, he was deeply asleep.

oooOOOOooo

Dr Kadowaki sighed softly, hunched over the desk in her office. Through the glass wall she could see Quistis still lying still on the medical bed and hooked up to machines. She felt the weight of Seifer's accusations on her shoulders. She could write it off on him being scared and angry, but she felt that there was some truth in his words. She was telling him to accept that Quistis might never get better when she hadn't even tried. After one day she was ready to write off one of the best SeeDs who had ever served at Balamb Garden? Was she that cynical or was she just getting old? Rubbing her thumb and forefinger over the bridge of her nose she checked the latest read-outs. Quistis' sleep patterns had indeed become more normal, but the spikes in her REM cycle were still more erratic than one would usually find.

She pushed the papers aside and checked the time. She would give it a few more hours before trying to wake Quistis with drugs again, and hope that she came to on her own. For now, she had a lot more research to do on mind-distorting magic and illusions. Booting up her computer she looked down at her now cold cup of coffee. She stood and crossed to the automatic coffee machine on the narrow counter against the wall. She had a feeling she was going to need more.

oooOOOOooo

Squall sat at the little table in the small kitchen of his old quarters in Balamb Garden. He still spent nights here often enough; running the Garden was time consuming. It was quiet in the suite, Rinoa and Aidan still asleep in the other room. The room may have been quiet, but his mind wasn't. Instead his thoughts were going a mile a minute. The arrival of the weapons manufacturer from Deiling City earlier in the day had brought some hopeful news: a weapon that might mean the end of this war.

Of course it also brought a dangerous mission, which was usually the case. He needed to assemble a strong team to handle this mission, one which he was likely going to lead personally. He was actually excited by the idea, though one would never know. It had been a while since he had really been out in combat, often relegated to giving orders and drawing up plans instead. However, he was hoping that Quistis would recover before then. It was always comforting to know that the strong magic user would be watching his back. She was cool-headed in battle and reliable. She was also a friend, and he hated to think that she might never wake up.

Zell, Irvine and Selphie had all arrived with their respective teams the night before and were resting up before he dumped this on them. He knew that they would all be glad to see an end to this war. If it wasn't stopped it would only end up destroying Gaia and ending many human lives.

oooOOOOooo

Dr Kadowaki carefully injected the last of the Modafinil into the IV drip that was hooked to the vein in Quistis' arm. She increased the flow and moved to discard the syringe in the medical waste basket by the door. Tugging the latex gloves from her hands she tossed those in afterwards and sighed softly, studying the sleeping face of the woman lying on the bed. Her lips were parted slightly, her skin pale, her eyes shadowed by dark smudges.

Kadowaki pressed two fingers to the inside of Quistis' wrist, manually matching the pulse to the read-outs on the machines against the wall. Everything was reading normal. According to this, Quistis was perfectly fine and should be awake any time now. There was no reason why the drugs wouldn't work. She moved to sit at her desk, looking down at the tray of food someone had delivered from the cafeteria earlier. Meatloaf Wednesday. The square of brown meat slathered in gravy beside a gluey lump of mashed potatoes and the Garden's attempt at a salad, which looked something like weeds coated in creamy white dressing. Dr Kadowaki picked up the plastic fork and poked at a sprig of green leaf, examining it with mild despair.

The beeping of the machines had her dropping the fork onto the plate and hurrying across the room. She could see that the brain waves were different, more like those of a person who was awake. Smiling she stopped at the bed side and looked down into confused blue eyes.

"It's okay. You're in the infirmary at Garden."

Quistis blinked slowly, rubbing a hand over the bridge of her nose. "Is this real…? Is this real, Doctor?"

She sat up suddenly, pulling loose some of the wires that were monitoring her and sending the machinery into a beeping frenzy. She was staring at the floor, her heart rate erratic and her eyes wide with panic. "There's no blood. Where's Seifer?"

Dr Kadowaki was beginning to wonder if the stimulants were having some adverse affect and laid a calming hand on her shoulder. "It's real. Just lie back. I sent Seifer to get some sleep, but I'll call him right away. I just need you to relax, okay?"

Quistis nodded slowly and did so, taking a deep breath. "Okay."

oooOOOOooo

There was a noise. Something weird and really annoying, like those birds that nested in the gutters every spring and woke her up when it wasn't a school day. Em groaned and rolled over, pressing her face into her pillow.

Only it wasn't her pillow. It didn't smell like her favorite shampoo or the detergent her mother used. She sat up slowly, peering around the darkened room. Beside the bed a communication device like the ones her parents wore was lying across a little table, and beeping insistently. She looked again, seeing her father asleep atop the covers on the other side of the bed. He was sprawled on his back, still dressed in his clothes, but with his boots off. His feet were dangling off the end of the bed. She stifled a giggle and scooted off the bed, her bare feet sinking into the soft carpet.

Moving towards the beeping device she picked it up and poked the button on the front, before letting out a whispered, "Hello?"

There was a hesitant pause and then the doctor's voice came through the little speaker. "Is that you Em Almasy? Where's your Daddy?"

"Dad's sleeping." She kept her voice low, casting a wary glance over at the bed. "I think he's real tired."

"I bet he is." The doctor sounded amused now. "But I think he'll forgive you for waking him up for me. Your Mommy is awake and wants to see you both. So let him know and come on down okay?"

Without replying, Em pressed the button off again on the device and flung it into the pillow before launching herself across the bed at her father.

"Dad! Get up! Mom's awake!"

He had jolted out of sleep from the force of her tackle, groaning and rubbing a hand over his face. "What? What the hell are you shouting about?"

Annoyed, she shook him and then scooted to the edge of the bed to pull on her socks and sneakers. "That doctor lady just called. She said Mom woke up. We gotta go see her!"

He sat up slowly, watching her tug the laces of her shoes tight. Following her lead he moved to sit at the edge of the bed and pull on his boots. Em stood and hopped from foot to foot, watching him tie the laces without much patience. Once he was out the door she was tugging at his shirt sleeve until he glanced down at her.

"What?" The grumpy look on his face had Em struggling to hide her smile.

"Can I ride on your back? I'm tired."

Seifer raised his brows, not bothering to point out her obvious energy only moments before as he hoisted her up on his back so that she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Her feet dangled at his sides and he glanced down at them as her heel bumped against his leg.

"Why did you put on shoes if you weren't going walk?" he complained, shifting so that he had a better grip on her and made his way to the elevator.

He maneuvered awkwardly to press the button for the correct floor and sighed. "You're getting too big to be carried."

"Not yet," she murmured. "I'll stop growing."

He smirked slightly as the elevator shuddered to a stop beneath his feet. When the doors slid open he stepped out and walked the familiar path back to the infirmary. Just outside the doors he released Em's legs and she dropped easily to her feet, then trailed after him inside.

He was across the room in a few long strides and pulling her mother into his arms. She watched them embrace, her mother's lips moving as she murmured something to her father. He slid his arm up, hand curving against her back and then tangling in her long blonde hair. They remained that way for a long moment, before her mother pressed her eyes tightly shut, took a shaky breath and pulled out of the embrace. She turned to give Em a bright smile that she knew was only half-forced.

"Come over here, sweetheart," she said, holding out her arms.

Smiling, Em raced across the room to hug her tightly. The medical gown she wore felt rough against her cheek but she buried her face against it anyway, catching the scent of her mother's perfume that still lingered under the sterile medical scents.

"You're okay, right Mom?" she asked, her voice muffled from where she had her face buried against her mother's chest.

"Yes, I'm fine now, honey. I was just asleep for a long time. I guess I must have been pretty tired."

Quistis kept her voice light but she kept a hand on Seifer's arm and hugged her daughter closer with the other arm, trying to rid herself of the image of those coffins in the vast white church.

oooOOOOooo

Squall's line of thought was interrupted by the sound of his comm. device beeping. He pushed the button.

"Yes?"

"Commander?" Dr Kadowaki's voice came through the tinny speaker. "Quistis is finally awake. I thought you'd like to know."

"Thank you, Doctor. Did you notify Seifer?"

"He's already here," she said and he caught the murmur of voices in the background, and the soft sound of a child's laugh.

"Good. How is she?"

"Seems to be doing just fine. I'm keeping her for a few more hours observation though."

"All right. Will she be well enough to attend a meeting this afternoon?" he asked.

"I imagine so, Commander. I'll let her know."

The connection closed and Squall let out a soft sigh. That was something off his chest. Leaning back in his seat he let his lips tilt slightly with a smile. Things were looking up.


	11. A Weapon from Above

Author's Notes: Hey readers! I know it's been forever since I updated this (or any) of my fics. But I really want to finish and you definitely all deserve to see how it ends! It's just a matter of getting what is in my head out onto the page. So bear with me.

Chapter 10: A Weapon from Above

"_A destruction, an annihilation that only man can provoke, only man can prevent." __ ~ Elie Wiesel  
_

After assuring that Em was tucked back into bed, Quistis changed into the simple grey slacks and pale pink button down that Rinoa had packed for her. She slipped her feet into matching rose-colored flats and pulled her hair back into a simple ponytail.

Together, she and Seifer stepped into the hallway and locked the door behind them. As they made their way toward the commander's office Quistis slipped her hand into Seifer's. He looked at her in mild confusion before giving it a gentle squeeze.

Selphie and Irvine were already in the waiting room, his lanky form sprawled in one of the black, blocky chairs, hat tipped down over his face. She was perched on his lap, garbed in bright orange capris and a yellow tee with an image of a running cactuar across the front. Her brown hair was in braided pigtails. She raised her eyes at the sound of the door sliding shut and leapt up, delight spreading over her face.

"Quisty!" Selphie raced across the room to lock the other woman in a tight hug. "We were so worried about you!"

She pulled back as Irvine sat up and pushed his hat away from his eyes. He smiled and nodded a greeting. Seifer dropped into a chair, rubbing a hand over his weary eyes. Selphie ushered Quistis to sit as well before reclaiming her place in Irvine's lap.

"Zell's probably going to be late as usual," she said.

"Some things never change," Quistis murmured, rubbing her palms against her thighs.

"So, how bad did it get out at Fisherman's Horizon?" Seifer asked the other couple, reaching over to rest his hand over Quistis'.

She smiled slightly, comforted by the contact.

"Pretty bad," Irvine said, tugging idly at one of Selphie's braids. "You know how Dobe is. He didn't think his town would be in danger because they're peaceful. Didn't realize these Guardian Forces wouldn't care. Bahamut destroyed at least half the city before we managed to injure him and drive him off."

"It wasn't easy," Selphie added. "So many innocent people died." Her voice caught and Irvine wrapped his arms around her.

"There were some kids," he explained. "Got caught in a collapsed building. Selphie was the one that found them, but there was nothing we could have done."

"That's terrible," Quistis said.

They all looked up at the sound of the door sliding open. Zell walked in carrying a plate loaded down with breakfast. There was a mountain of potato hash, atop which was nestled a pair of fried eggs slathered in some sort of red sauce. Curled around the mountain of eggs and potatoes were a pair of large glistening sausages.

"Sorry I'm late guys," he said, plopping down in an empty chair. "I had to get breakfast."

He began to dig in, stabbing at an egg with the plastic fork until its yolk burst open and oozed over the hash, mixing with the sauce and dribbling over the sausages.

"Its fine," Quistis said, unable to tear her eyes from the pile of food on his plate. "Squall hasn't called us in yet."

"Obviously," Seifer muttered, his lip curling in disgust as he watched Zell eat.

Silence fell over the group, aside from the sounds of Zell eating. Shortly, the door to Squall's office clicked open and he came to stand in the doorway.

"You can all come in now." His blue eyes narrowed. "And leave the food, Zell. I don't want my office smelling like sausages."

He turned away and they filed into the room behind him, Zell shoveling as much of his breakfast into his mouth as possible before dropping the plate into the trashcan outside the door.

Squall motioned for them all to sit and they scattered across the grouping of chairs arranged semi-circle across from the desk. No one missed the other man that was already present in the room, facing half-away from them by the window. A display board was set up with a detailed drawing of something that appeared to be some sort of bomb.

"I know that it's early," Squall began once they were all seated. "But we don't have time to waste. The attacks on the cities aren't going to stop for long." He motioned to the man near the window, who turned fully to face the group. "This gentleman is Zapatta Zeno. I'm sure all of you recognize the name. He's here to show us a weapon that he believes is the key to ending the war."

"That weapon there?" Selphie asked, indicating the drawing. "It looks like a bomb. Something like that would destroy more than just Guardian Forces."

"You would be right," Zeno spoke. "If this were an ordinary bomb. However, it's not. This is a new technology that uses magic, specifically mass quantities of magic inhibiting spells such as silence to render all magic users, including Guardian Forces, temporarily powerless."

Quistis shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Are you certain the effects will only be temporary?"

Zeno smiled. "It will be just like using a silence spell, only multiplied. The point is to make it affect more targets, not to make it permanent." Moving to stand beside his display Zeno motioned for them to look at the drawing. "This design is based on my own system, which when released from orbit will spread rapidly through Gaia's atmosphere, enveloping the planet in a blanket of anti-magic. Over the course of a couple of days, or even mere hours, the blanket will thin away and simply dissipate, much like a spell wears off over time."

"If we have to release it from orbit how are we going to get up there?" Zell asked.

"We could take Ragnarok up," Selphie suggested. "We've done it before."

"That's the plan," Squall said from the large chair behind his desk. "But we'll be taking it up to Esthar's space station and releasing the weapon from there."

"Why not from Ragnarok?" Zell asked.

"The space station is better outfitted. I've already spoken with Esthar and they assured me there are missile guidance systems that will work for our purposes, and they've given us permission to use the station. Esthar suffered an attack of its own when the GFs made their first strike. So they've chosen to put aside their desire to remain isolated in order to help save Gaia. They're interested in ending this war as a joint effort."

"Yeah, that way they can take half the credit," Seifer muttered.

Squall skillfully ignored him. "I will personally be leading the team into space. Irvine, I'm putting you in charge of the strike forces here on the surface. Remember, our magic will be useless too, so organize teams with combat skills in mind. As soon as that bomb goes off we may have mere hours to capture the Guardian Forces. Mr. Zeno will be working with a team of our engineers on a containment system for the captured GFs. Quistis, Seifer, you'll be accompanying me. I've already arranged for Nida to pilot. Zell and Selphie, you'll be here helping Irvine. We will contact you before we send out the weapon. When we do you had better be prepared to move."

There were murmurs of acknowledgement around the room. Squall stood, signaling that the meeting was drawing to an end.

"Quistis, Seifer, be ready to leave in two hours. I'll see you in the docking bay. Irvine, I'd like to go over a few things with you. Everyone else is dismissed."

ooooOOOOoooo

Selphie sat Indian style on one of the stone benches in the open air of Garden's quad. The sunlight spilling over her warmed her as she tilted her face into it and closed her eyes. She could smell the cherry blossoms of a nearby tree and the gentle breeze sent the notes of a wind chime to her. She had hung it there herself, on the day the repairs to Garden had been complete.

At the sound of approaching footsteps Selphie opened her eyes, angling a salute across her forehead to block the sun. Irvine smiled down at her.

"How did it go with Squall?" she asked.

"Fine. He just wanted to give me the last known locations on the GFs. Apparently the other Gardens have people out scouting."

He lowered himself to the bench beside her, stretching his long legs out in front of him. Selphie leaned into him when he wrapped his arm around her.

They sat together in mutual silence for a few moments, enjoying the momentary peace while they could grab it. Still, it wasn't long before Selphie broke it, tilting her head slightly to look up at Irvine. At this angle she could only see the line of his throat and the shadow of his jaw.

"Irvy," she began, looking down again and plucking her fingers against the bright fabric of her pants. "Do you really think this weapon will work?"

"Sure. If it does what Zeno claims and we have all our teams coordinated properly. The key is to get into position at the right time. We have to disable the GFs before the silence wears off."

Selphie shifted uneasily. "And we'll be vulnerable too, without magic." The ability to summon and use rare magics was what had always set SeeD apart from other soldiers, other mercenaries. Relying on their combat abilities alone would be foreign.

"We've been trained for these kinds of situations," he reassured her, rubbing his hand over the soft skin of her arm. "They'll be the ones that are vulnerable."

ooooOOOOoooo

Seifer strode up Ragnarok's ramp with Quistis at his back. He paused once inside, gazing through glassy eyes at the sleek, silvery interior. Nida was already up at the pilot's seat, flipping switches and checking gauges. Quistis shoved lightly at Seifer's back until he moved forward and dropped into one of the empty seats. She slipped by him and lowered herself into the seat closer to the window. She had changed into her SeeD uniform and her hair was clipped up into its little updo. He watched as she coiled her whip in her lap and fought against a yawn. She glanced over at him, her eyes softening, and reached over to squeeze his arm.

"I wish there was time for you to get some rest," she said.

"I'll be fine. When this is all over I'll just pass out for forty-eight hours."

"It should be fairly simple: load the weapon into the space station's launcher, input coordinates and fire." Quistis looked out the window as she spoke.

"Nothing is ever simple with us," he said and though she remained silent they both knew he was right.

It seemed mere minutes before they caught sight of the Estharian space station out the window; its gold and gunmetal grey skin was matte even in the light of nearby stars. Unlike the last time they'd been here, the place was not nearly as bustling with activity on the outside. The metal arms slowly rotated around the circular mass of the station while a pair of workers in white suits floated outside, working to repair a panel along the hull. A blinking beacon signaled the docking bay ahead and Ragnarok veered towards it slowly.

They disembarked, entering a hallway with polished metal floors. Seifer felt a strange sense of weightlessness even though his feet were firmly planted on the floor. There was the sound of boots echoing against the metal floors as a pair of Estharian guards approached. They were flanking a young man in a drab grey robe. His brown hair was straight and fine, brushed so that bangs fell across his forehead and his narrow hazel eyes were framed by a pair of wire-rimmed glasses. He looked almost out of place in this technologically advanced setting.

He stepped forward to greet them, shaking hands with Squall briefly. "Hello Commander. My name is Dr Wyatt Helman. I'm in charge of the research here at the station."

The doctor motioned for them to follow, leading the way down the hall.

"Esthar sent us instructions to offer you full assistance. I know things have been tense between our people since the war, but these rogue guardian forces pose a threat to all on Gaia, and we want to do whatever we can to help stop them."

Seifer opened his mouth to comment on that, but quickly closed it at Quistis' warning look.

"Thank you, Doctor," Squall replied as they followed the robed man into a large room.

A pair of lower ranking SeeDs followed, carrying between them a large case that contained the parts to create the weapon Zeno had created. Helman led them to a console lit up with strange symbols. The massive screen was displaying information at an astonishing rate, numbers and letters scanning upwards in never-ending chains.

"What is this?" Quistis asked, curiously studying the controls.

"Those are our readings of activity on Gaia. As you can see, there's quite a lot going on. It will spike when the Guardian Forces make their next attack. So we best get to installing this weapon as quickly as possible."

The two SeeDs accompanied a pair of scientists who wore crisp white coats over their grey robes. Here, Squall and his team would only get in the way, as they lacked the knowledge to help with the installation.

Helman cleared his throat, sending them a polite smile. "Could I offer you a tour of the facilities? Then we'll head to the control room where we can begin inputting the coordinates for the attack. The installation should not take long."

Squall's first instinct was to push the tour off onto Quistis and remain behind to supervise the installation himself. But Squall pushed that aside and nodded. "Of course. Quistis, if you wouldn't mind remaining here for the moment to keep an eye on things?" Unfortunately this would leave him in Seifer's company. But he hardly trusted the man to behave himself on the sophisticated space station, let alone keep an eye on anyone else.

Quistis inclined her head, though he knew she was not exactly pleased with the assignment, there was no hint of that in her demeanor. "Of course, Commander."

Seifer gave only a small grumble as he trailed after Squall and Helman out into the corridor.


End file.
